New life in Trolberg
by Cartoonguru
Summary: When Jeffery moved to Trolberg, he never expected to befriend a strange blue haired girl, with a knack of attracting or getting involved with the supernatural! Thankfully, he is into the supernatural himself or he might not be able to survive!
1. Moving in and making friends!

Writing the next installment in Trevor's redemption is taking a bit longer than anticipated. I am going have to re watch episode 5 and try to brainstorm some ideas to include Trevor. At least he is in the episode! I don't even want to imagine how hard writing him into the others episodes are going to be! I kinda wanted to work on different stories anyway to keep things fresh! Anyway, this story is much more compatible with actual canon. Everything that has happened in the show has happened here. I see this taking place between season 1 and 2. I hope you manage to enjoy this anyway!

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stared out the car window, taking a good look at the bright night sky. I have always enjoyed looking at the stars, even spending time looking for constellations. I even enjoyed reading the myths and legends behind all of the major constellations. Even if they turn out to be false, they are still good stories to pass down from generation to generation. Suddenly, I spotted a few Woffs flying together. I have always loved Woffs and I have to admit I really want one as a pet. Unfortunately, for me Woffs don't seem to be the ideal pet. They seem to prefer wide open skies to fly around and I doubt one would stay nearby. I prefer to let them be free and happy than trying to keep one as a pet if it doesn't want to be tied down. You know since creatures like Woffs exist, than could old myths and legends of constellations or deities be true? I really hope so!

I pulled out a notebook and pencil from my backpack and I turned to an empty page. I kept switching from looking at the Woffs to the page, as I began drawing the scene. I even added myself riding on one of the Woffs, with an excited look on my face. I actually rode a Woff once and it was one of the best experience in my entire life! Boy were my parents mad! I was grounded for three weeks, but it was worth it! I wish I could do it again!

I took a look at the finished drawing and couldn't help but smile! I have really outdone myself this time! My drawing looks almost exactly like the event in real life. It feels great to know my artistic skills are getting better! Wow, drawing the Woffs made me forget that my family and I are currently moving to Trolberg. Apparently, my dad got a promotion that required us to move here. I don't really care all that much as long as there are nice kids here. To be honest I will miss my friends back home, but I can always contact them online.

"We are almost there Jeffery," My mom told me.

"Ok mom," I responded.

Suddenly, I started to yawn.

"I am tired too! As soon as we get to our new house we will go straight to bed!" My father suggested.

"Sounds like a plan dad," I said with another yawn.

After about 10 minutes we made it to our new house. We quickly got out of the car and went inside.

"Thankfully, I decided to set up a few furniture here ahead of time," My father said.

"Thankfully, you included the beds," I responded.

"Jeffery, take the bed upstairs. We will decorate your room tomorrow," My mother told me.

"Ok mom. Goodnight!" I said before walking up the stairs.

I entered my new room, placed my backpack on the floor, and quickly got into bed. I yawned one last time before passing out. I woke up the next morning to find a few boxes, containing my possessions near my bed. I got out of bed and went downstairs to find my parents moving boxes around.

"Good morning son! We are just moving boxes around," My father greeted.

"Your father and I can handle unpacking. Why don't you go out and make some new friends," My mother suggested.

"Ok mom," I responded before exiting the house.

"Son, I want you to be careful! You haven't been here before," My father told me.

"Don't worry dad I will!" I assured him before leaving.

I started to carefully walk down the street while paying close attention to the area. I wanted to do my best to map out Trolberg as fast as I could. I began to make major markers that I would remember later, to make it easier for me. I have to say aside from the giant wall this isn't any different than any other city I have been to. Apparently, Trolls aren't that much of an issue in many other places. Eventually, I stumbled upon a park, to find a young boy around my age with an upset look on his face. I became curious so I started walking closer to him. As I got closer I could hear him rant about something.

"That stupid talking bird! Now my friends won't believe me! If that wasn't bad enough, I also developed an intense fear of them. All I did was gave one a minor injury and what do I get in return? A fear of them for life! Is life that unfair!" The boy ranted.

Before I could getaway from the kid, he noticed me and had a nervous look.

"Another new kid? Did you hear me just now?" The boy asked me.

After taking a deep breath I answered him, "Yes, I did. It's none of my business,"

"Good. I am glad to see someone understands that instead of her," The boy responded.

"Her?" I asked.

"The new kid before you. Her name is Hilda," The boy answered.

I have to admit hearing about that girl made me a little bit curious. I wonder if I will end up meeting her.

"Anyway, My name is Trevor," Trevor told me.

"The name's Jeffery," I responded.

"Jeffery, how do you feel about ding dong ditching?" Trevor asked me.

"I personally haven't done it, but I am not against it," I answered.

"Good enough. I think we are going to get along just fine," Trevor said.

"Ok," I simply stated.

"You do know how to do it, right?" Trevor asked me.

I blinked twice in confusion before asking, "Who doesn't know how to ding dong ditch?"

Trevor gave me a small grin before answering with a chuckle, "Hilda, didn't! Looking back it actually was kinda funny!"

This Hilda is turning out to be kinda interesting so far. Makes me wonder if she was raised in the woods for most of her life.

"Look here are my group of friends. Let's hope our time with you goes better than it did with Hilda," Trevor announced.

I simply shrugged my shoulder as I watched Trevor's friends walk towards us. They consisted of two boys and one girl.

"Another new kid? Try not to chase him away, Trevor!" The girl said.

"Relax! This one knows how to do our activities. Unlike that weirdo," Trevor responded.

I was a little offended at Trevor calling Hilda weird, despite not knowing her, but I quickly shrugged it off! Kids sometimes pick on others! I may not like that behavior, but it happens and I learned to tolerate it. We all have our own quirks that make us who we are! Some are a bit more strange than others, but they shouldn't be insulted by being who they are! At least that is what I believe!

"Good! because that girl was really weird. Despite, that we were willing to let her stay with us! I even would have loved to teach her how to play our games," the boy with glasses said.

"No dwelling on the past! We have a better new kid! One that seems to know better," Trevor said while giving me a pat on the back.

Why do I get a feeling Trevor is going to try to use me for something? Maybe I am just being paranoid!

"Come on Jeffery! Let's play some kick the can!" Trevor told me.

I smiled at the fact I made some friends fairly quickly and started following my new found friends! I am enjoying my time here at Trolberg already! I can't wait to see what else is in stored for me

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I wrote it. To be honest I am kinda excited to write more. Hope you all have a good day!


	2. The difficult decision!

I followed Trevor and his group of friends to a wide open area filled with trees. I could see one corner of the wall in the distance. A shame I didn't bring my notebook. I made a mental note to come back here later to sketch the area.

"Between you and me I founded this spot after things with Hilda didn't work out. I would come here just to have some time alone," Trevor told me.

"You were upset you lost a potential friend?" I asked.

"Not exactly! I am a little upset things didn't work out, but it had more to do with my friends not believing me," Trevor explained.

A part of me was curious of what they didn't believe, but I held my tounge. I figured it was kinda personal and Trevor might tell me on his own time. If not, oh well.

"Ok new kid. I hope you know how to play," The girl told me.

"I know how to play," I responded while rolling my eyes.

The girl gave me an apologetic look before apologizing, "Sorry! We are kinda still hung up on Hilda not knowing how to play."

"I am not her. Let's get started already," I responded impatiently.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's play!" Trevor said while patting me on the back.

Strange how even though we just met, He is acting like we are the best of pals. It's fine I guess. I am sure I will get close with all of them in due time. Now that I think about it, he probably sees me as a second chance to make friends with a new kid. I better try my best to help keep things smoothly. The poor kid seems to have suffered enough!

We got into our positions and started to play. I have to admit I haven't exactly played this game much, but I figured they wouldn't mind since I do know how to play. To my surprised however, I actually managed to keep on getting kicks on the can.

"What did I tell you guys? This guy is much better than Hilda!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Good job Trevor! You didn't mess up for once," The girl teased.

"Like the rest of you did any better!" Trevor snapped.

"Calm down everyone! Let's not think about that. We found someone much more compatible with us," The boy with glasses said.

"Yes, we did!" Trevor responded.

It felt a little awkward seeing them talk about this Hilda. I have to admit I do feel flattered to know they hold me in high regards, despite just meeting me.

"Come on! Let's just get back to the game!" I suggested.

The group smiled at my suggestion and we continued to play for a couple hours. The group and I decided to return to the park to relax for a bit. Before I could follow the group, Trevor pulled me aside with a serious look on his face.

"Hey. Do you have a minute?" Trevor asked me.

"Sure. What do you need?" I asked him.

"I am sure you are curious of what exactly happened between us and Hilda," Trevor said.

"Yes, I figured you would tell me when you are ready," I responded.

"Well, as you know we let her in and she didn't quite know what to do during our activities. Looking back it is kinda funny. Anyway, despite that we were willing to let her stay and maybe even teaching her. Unfortunately, that didn't exactly go to plan, because I decided to throw some rocks at birds," Trevor admitted.

"I see where this is going," I told him.

"Yes, I landed a direct shot on one and it greatly offended her. Then... well..." Trevor tried to continued.

"Yes?" I asked.

Trevor took a deep breath and placed his right hand under his chin, with a pensive look on his face.

"She gave me a disgusted look and started to protect the bird. I have to admit I felt quility, but I knew i had to ignore it. It wasn't that big of a deal. At least that is what I keep telling myself. Anyway, she left disgusted with my actions after refusing to let me see the bird," Trevor finished.

I have to admit I felt a little bad for this kid! I disagree with him on it not being a big deal and him deciding to ignore his conscience. I can tell he feels horrible for his actions, but his pride is getting in the way of him making up for them. Should I try to help him? Should I just mind my own business?

"Actually, that is not all!" Trevor admitted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Let's just say after that whole mess, I developed an intense fear of birds," Trevor answered.

I decided not to press for any more information. I am happy to recieve what I got. reflecting back on the information he shared, I could tell that he didn't tell me everything, but he didn't seem to lie about anything. Perhaps, one day he will tell me the whole truth.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it must have been hard for you," I said.

Trevor gave me a sad smile, that still managed to make me smile back.

"No problem. I figured you should know at least the basics of what happened," He responded.

Trevor and I ran to catch up with the rest of the group. I couldn't help but wonder if I should encourage Trevor to apologize or not. It's seems to be the right thing to do, but I don't wanna risk annoying him and potentially lose a friend. I will decide what to do later.

"Where have you two been?" The girl asked.

"I was explaining a few things to the new kid here," Trevor answered.

"I hope you didn't tell him about..."

"No, I just told him what happened with Hilda! Now shut up!" Trevor snapped.

"Sorry!" The girl apologized sheepishly.

This confirms that Trevor didn't tell me everything. That's fine. He can tell me on his own time.

"Jeffery, do you live nearby?" The boy with glasses asked me.

"I don't really live that far from the park," I answered.

We made it back to the park and sat down on the ground to relax. I could see a few birds flying around the area in circles. I looked at Trevor to see him avoiding eye contact with them, while mumbling to himself. I felt sympathy and pity for him. Surely, nothing he did could justify this!

"You guys hear anything new?" The girl asked.

"Nothing but the stupid sparrow scouts organizing events," Trevor answered.

I have heard of the sparrow scouts, but I was never really interested in joining. Though I am open to the idea if I have a motivation. Friends being a good example of one.

"Didn't Hilda joined them?" The girl asked.

"Most likely! It would explain why she became close with Frida and David," Trevor answered.

"I figured she would, since she was excited about that stupid parade," The girl responded.

I have to admit I was a little curious about what that parade is, but I didn't feel comfortable interrupting to ask.

"I would rather not talk about anything that reminds me of that day," Trevor said sadly.

"It was hard on all of us, Trevor!" The girl pointed out.

I took a look at the girl to see she was looking at Trevor in concerned, despite her statement making it seem like she didn't take what he said seriously. It's good to know that this group of friends care about each other, despite making fun of each other.

"Yeah yeah," Trevor mumbled loud enough for us to hear.

I watched the girl get up and moved towards Trevor, before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look! We don't know what caused your fear, but we will help you through it!" The girl assured Trevor.

"Thank you," Trevor responded with a smile.

"That is what friends are for," The girl said returning the smile.

I could tell Trevor seemed a lot happier afterwards.

"Come on guys. What do you say we pull some pranks around here?" Trevor asked.

"That's the Trevor I like," The girl admitted.

"As friends, right?" Trevor asked nervously.

"Of course. Don't tease me like that!" The girl said with a light blush.

"Right. Teasing," I could hear Trevor mumble with a light blush of his own.

Do the two actually have hidden feelings for each other or was that just Trevor misunderstanding her? Maybe I will find out one day.

"Jeffery, are you in?" Trevor asked me.

"Are the pranks harmless?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just stinkbombs and cream pies. I love the classics," Trevor answered.

"Ok i'm in!" I answered.

As long as the pranks don't cause harm, I don't see much wrong with pulling them.

"Good! Follow me. I keep the supplies hidden in my garage," Trevor told me.

I followed Trevor and the group to his house and waited patiently outside for Trevor to open the garage door.

"Thankfully, my mom works today! Now we don't have to worry about her," Trevor announced after opening the garage door.

We entered the garage to find a few boxes under a desk, with a bunch of tools on top of it. Trevor carefully moved the boxes out from the desk and opened one of them.

"It's not the best spot to put a box full of stinkbombs, but I had no better spot to hide them," Trevor explained.

"Where are the cream pies?" The girl asked.

"I managed to hide a few in the freezer, behind all of the frozen peas," Trevor answered.

"You do know you could spend your allowance on something more permanent like videogames, right?" The boy with glasses asked.

"This is how I like to have fun ok! Now wait here while I get the pies," Trevor responded.

After a few minutes Trevor arrived with a few pies.

"We should start with the stinkbombs first to give the pies time to melt and become softer," Trevor suggested.

"Or we could forget the pies and just stick with stinkbombs," The girl suggested.

"I want to pie at least one person," Trevor responded.

"Ok. If you insist," The girl said.

Trevor pulled out a wagon hidden under the desk and placed the stinkbombs and pies in it.

"All right. We are ready," Trevor announced before pulling the wagon out of the garage.

We followed Trevor out of the garage and waited for him to close the garage door.

"Ok. Everyone grab a few stinkbombs and let's hunt for a few victims," Trevor told us.

We eached grabbed a hand full of stinkbombs and went around looking for targets. After about 30 minutes of hunting and hitting victims we returned to the wagon. Trevor checked on the pies and smiled while carrying one.

"Good. This is perfect. Now to find the perfect target," Trevor said in glee.

"Trevor, look it's Hilda with Frida and David," The girl told Trevor while pointing down the street.

Trevor and I looked to where she was pointing to find 2 girls and 1 boy, wearing uniforms and pulling a wagon full of cookies. One of the girls had blue hair and looking down at her feet I noticed a deerfox beside her. She has a deerfox? I have to admit I feel envious of her. My parents would never let me have a deerfox. Some kids just have all the luck!

"Good. Maybe I can get payback on that day," Trevor said.

"Trevor, she was the caused of your fear?" The girl asked.

"Sort of. It's complicated. Still who better to get revenge on," Trevor answered.

"Are you sure about this Trevor?" I asked him.

"You didn't complain about this at first, so why now?" He asked me.

"I just want to be sure this is what you want," I answered.

Trevor rolled his eyes before responding," Yes! Now I want you to distract them by introducing yourself and I will get her by surprise."

I took a deep breath before nodding and walking towards the unsuspecting group. I really don't think this is a good idea. I feel like Trevor should apologize and try to make peace with Hilda, but who am I to get in the way of someone making a mistake. Is it better to try to convince someone to not do something you think is wrong than letting them make their own mistakes. I have always been afraid of annoying someone by standing in their way of doing something I think is wrong. Have I been doing the wrong thing my whole life up to this point? All I know is I have a choice of doing the same thing again or making a different decision. I hope to be able to make the right choice.

"This neighborhood seems to be the best spot, so far," I heard the blue haired girl told her group.

I could feel the guilt get more and more painful to bear. Should I turn around now and face Trevor as a coward? That does seem like the best option at the moment! I will annoy Trevor and he might end up doing this all by himself, but that would make it easier for me to let this happen. I really don't want to help with this! I have never considered pulling harmless pranks on somebody to be terrible be for now! The fact I want Hilda and Trevor to make peace instead, just makes it unbearable! In fact it's making me consider pulling pranks in general is kinda bad!

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here before," I heard shaking me from my thoughts.

I shook a bit from fright before calming down and looking at the person who said that. It was the blue haired girl, looking at me with a friendly smile on her face. I noticed her two friends behind her in the distance, waiting patiently at the wagon for her. Looking down I noticed her deerfox, looking up at me with what could be described as a friendly face. She held up her hand, waiting patiently for me to shake. Despite, the guilt I felt increasing at not being able to flee, I managed to do so. Trevor, sure is making a huge mistake and I regret not talking him out of it. Perhaps, I can still save Hilda from getting pie all over her!

"The name's Hilda," she told me.

"The name's Jeffery," I managed to say nervously.

"The shy type? No worries I am really friendly," Hilda assured me.

I just met her and I have to say she is the closest thing to a saint I have ever seen. Great, when I thought the guilt couldn't get any worst. Perhaps, I could warn her. Before, I could open my mouth, Trevor appeared and aimed a pie at Hilda.

"Trevor! What are you doing?" Hilda asked nervously.

"Payback time!" Trevor answered.

"What did I do to you?" Hilda asked nervously.

The deerfox started growling at Trevor.

"Yes, what could Hilda have possibly done to you?" The boy from Hilda's group asked while running towards us.

"Hilda, doesn't do anything bad to anyone," The other girl added while running towards us.

"In fact. She is so nice, she decided to stop selling cookies just to greet the new kid here," The boy said.

"Despite, my protests," The girl added giving me a small frown.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and to my surprise she gave me a playful smile.

"I want revenge on her and her stupid bird for giving me fear of birds for life," Trevor answered.

Hilda gave Trevor an apologetic look before saying, "Sorry! I didn't mean it! I will do anything to make up for it!"

Trevor paused for a few moments in thought before shaking his head.

"Sorry isn't good enough. I still have to live with this fear of a creature that is common here. You will never understand what it's like!" Trevor snapped.

Time seemed to slow down, as I watched Trevor throw the pie at a frightened Hilda. Without thinking I moved in front of Hilda and took the hit for her! When Trevor realized what happened, he gave me a surprised look before it turned into annoyance.

"Jeffery, why did you get in the way?" Trevor asked me in anger.

Before I could answer Hilda walked right up to Trevor and gave him a glare.

"I am really sorry for what happened to you, but throwing a pie at me isn't going to fix things," Hilda told Trevor.

"No, but it will make me happy," Trevor responded.

"I am glad we aren't friends then! I don't think I would be able to tolerate spending time with you!" Hilda snapped

The deerfox rushed in front of Trevor and prepared to attack!

"Don't bother Twig! He isn't worth it," Hilda told Twig.

Hilda walked right up to me and gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks for taking the hit for me! I owe you one!" She told me.

"No problem," I responded while trying to wipe some of the pie off me.

"It is to me! Here you can clean up at my place," Hida offered.

"Hilda, what about the... Never mind! Just go," The girl told Hilda.

"Sorry Frida. We have a lot of time to make sales. Besides we sold plenty today," Hilda responded.

Frida only scoffed in response before turning to the boy and whsipering in his ear. The boy nodded and they left with the wagon.

"Like I suggested before. Do you want to come to my house to clean up?" Hilda asked.

I looked at Trevor before answering, to find him walking back towards his house. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You hesitated. You don't trust me?" Hilda asked.

"I just met you," I pointed out.

"So? I trusted plenty of people I just met," Hilda told me.

"How many of them ended up trustworthy?" I asked.

"Ok. I met plenty that mislead me, but I still met plenty that didn't," Hilda responded.

"You are a strange girl Hilda," I told her.

Hilda frowned a bit, most likely thinking I was insulting her.

"I like that! I think we are going to be good friends," I finished.

Hilda gave me a smile before leading me to her house. I am glad I prevented Hilda from getting hit, but I also feel bad for poor Trevor. I swear I will help him fix things with Hilda!

* * *

Poor Trevor! He wants to make up for his actions, but his stupid pride gets in the way! The saddest part is even if he managed to hit Hilda with the pie, he would feel worst not better! Hopefully, one day he can put aside his pride and apologize.


	3. Cleaning up and hero of elves?

As I kept following Hilda to her house, to get cleaned up, I began to replay the events that happened in my head! I wonder how Trevor feels after the whole pie fiasco. The poor kid. He had suffered so much and he doesn't seem to deserve it! I wonder if I can help him!

"Jeffery, how long have you been in town?" Hilda asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Since last night," I answered.

"That's good. Perhaps, I can show you around," Hilda suggested.

"That sounds good," I responded.

"It's a shame you ended up meeting Trevor first," Hilda told me with a frown.

"Why is that?" I asked with my voice shaking a bit.

"He has to be one of the biggest jerks I have ever met," Hilda answered.

I started feeling a bit of rage, after hearing Hilda's answer. Trevor has suffered far more than he deserved and she has the nerve to call him that.

"At least karma bit him in the butt," Hilda stated.

"You call that karma! Karma is suppose to be fair! What he got is what no kid should have to go through!" I snapped with a glare.

Hilda started shaking nervously at the look I was giving her! She started mumbling something about keeping mouths shut. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Trevor has suffered and she has the nerve to think it was karma and he got what he deserved!

"Sorry!" Hilda told me after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked.

"Does that matter?" She asked.

I gave Hilda a look and she frowned in response.

"Come on! I apologized!" She complained.

"Since you didn't really mean it, it's meaningless to me," I explained.

"Come on. Do you really expect me to mean it when he is the one being a jerk to me?" Hilda asked.

"No, but I expect you not to insult him in my presence," I answered.

"That does sound fair, I guess?" Hilda responded.

I took a look at Hilda to see her thinking heavily about something. I am curious about what she is thinking about, but I decided not to ask. It's not any of my business anyway!

"Good," I simply stated.

Now I think I should find a way to get Trevor to apologize even more now!

"Why are you so fond of him?" Hilda asked me.

"He accepted me into his group and I have empathy," I answered.

"I have empathy!" Hilda snapped.

"I didn't say you didn't. I only said I do," I responded.

Hilda had an embarrassed look on her face, as she switched between looking at me and the ground.

"You are always welcome to spend time with me," Hilda told me with a smile, after a few more moments of silence.

I gave Hilda a suspicious look and frowned a bit. I am beginning to think that she is up to something, but maybe I am just being paranoid.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts before giving Hilda a smile.

"Nothing. I would like to spend time with you," I answered.

"Great! You will see spending time with me is better than..." Hilda started to say, before putting her hands over her mouth.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Nothing you wanted to hear," Hilda answered.

"Good. Keep it that way," I told her.

Hilda only gave me a dirty look in response. The rest of the journey to Hilda's house was done in complete silence, which was fine with me.

"Here we are. Ready to get cleaned up?" Hilda asked.

"No, I wanna finish my performance as a rodeo clown," I answered sarcastically.

"It was a rhetorical question," Hilda told me.

"If you ask stupid questions, you will get snarky answers," I responded.

"You must be great at parties," Hilda told me.

"Before, during, and after baby! Why you interested?" I asked in a flirty tone.

Hilda started blushing and stuttering, before she gave me a small frown.

"You were kidding, right?" She asked.

"Depends, if you are interested or not! Are you sweetheart?" I responded.

The blush on Hilda's face got darker. Wow, I can't believe I actually flirted with her. I am a bit shy around some people, but I guess I am comfortable around her. I have to admit she does look adorable all flustered like that. To be honest I am just doing it to mess with her.

"Let's just get inside. My mum is inside, so we will have to explain things," Hilda told me before opening the door.

As much as I would like to mess with her and ask 'Isn't it too soon to start dating?', I kept my mouth shut and followed her inside.

"Hilda, back already?" Hilda's mom asked.

"Yes, Mum! I have a new friend here," Hilda answered.

"How nice! I can't wait to meet them and..."

Hilda's Mom appeared from the kitchen and gave us a surprised look.

"Ok. What is going on here? Why is he covered in pie and why are your cheeks a light red?" Hilda's mom asked.

"I ran into Trevor and he tried to throw a pie at me, but Jeffery here blocked it for me! I invited him over to get cleaned up," Hilda answered.

"Ok. Thanks Jeffery for looking out for my daughter. The bathroom is upstairs," Hilda's mom told me.

"No problem!" I told her before walking towards the stairs.

Before I reached the stairs I heard Hilda's mom asked, "Now why are your cheeks a light red?"

I chuckled a bit before climbing up the stairs and finding the bathroom. I walked up to the sink and began washing my face cleaned. I took a look in the mirror, making sure I got all the pie off. There was still a bit of pie in my long black hair, that fell to my shoulders and right under my emerald green eyes. I sighed a bit after remembering the events that caused this, before washing off the last bit of pie. I left the bathroom and walked back into the living room to see Hilda arguing with her mother.

"Mum! I don't like him! He just started flirting with me out of the blue!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Come on! From what I could see due to the pie, he seems to be quite handsome!" Hilda's mom responded.

"Mum! There is nothing going on between us!" Hilda said.

"That's because we haven't went on our first date yet darling," I said.

Hilda and her mother turned towards me with different expressions on their faces. Hilda had an annoyed look, but started blushing and her mother started smiling.

"Well, I was right," Hilda's mom simply said.

"No, you weren't mum!" Hilda responded.

"Hilda, why don't you take Jeffery to your room?" Hilda's mom suggested.

"Sure," Hilda simply said.

I followed Hilda to her room to find and to my surprised I saw an elf sitting on her desk, writing something.

"Jeffery, I would appreciate it if you stop flirting with me. My mum thinks we are a couple," Hilda told me.

"Fine," I simply said.

"Hilda, who's your new friend," The elf asked.

I walked right up to where the elf was and answered, "The name is Jeffery. I would shake your hand, but since I am bigger than you and you don't have any hands anyway, I am afraid I can't."

"You can see him?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah. I had experiences with elves before," I answered.

"Jeffery, I heard of you. You were one of the humans that helped the messenger elves carry their messages safely. You are in the elf hall of heroes!" Alfur exclaimed.

"Elf hall of heroes?" Hilda asked.

"It's where we placed all the heroes throughout elf history! Jeffery, here has helped us elves by keeping us safe from threats." Alfur explained.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. They were just cats mostly," I responded.

"Maybe to you humans, but to us elves their larger size makes them dangerous. I learned that one the hard way,' Alfur told me.

"What about me Alfur?" Hilda asked.

"Sorry Hilda. As far as I know you aren't in it. You were our sworn enemy remember," Alfur answered.

"Come on! I saved the king from getting crushed by a giant and managed to bring peace between them, my mother, and I," Hilda responded.

"You do bring up a fair point, but that doesn't seem to make up for years of the trauma you caused. Even though it was unintentional, it was still painful for us to bear having you walk through our houses," Alfur told Hilda.

Should I ask what they are talking about? I don't want to butt in when I shouldn't.

"Then I will have to work hard to make up for my actions," Hilda said determined.

Hilda then looked at me and asked, "Jeffery, would you like to meet Twig?"

"Who's Twig?" I asked.

"My deerfox. He was following us. Didn't you noticed him?" Hilda responded.

"I did at first, but talking with you made me forget about him." I answered.

"Oh. Wait here," Hilda said before rushing out the room.

"Is she always this excited and friendly?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. She is also very confident and it has gotten her in trouble," Alfur told me.

"Then I should keep an eye on her," I suggested.

"And get dragged into it too?" Alfur asked.

"If it helps keep her safe or give her a higher chance at surviving, then yes!" I answered.

"You are a good kid. You seem modest too! You really deserve the spot at the hall of heroes," Alfur told me.

I nodded in response, despite not completely believing I do. All I did was lure cats and other critters away from the poor elves. After I saved my first one, they had me signed a contract and I became one of the few humans who could see elves. Since then, if I came across one, I followed them to make sure they got to their designation safely. I did enjoyed doing what I could to help, but them putting me in a hall of fame is just too much for me.

"Jeffery, say hello to Twig!" Hilda told me while entering her room with her deerfox in her hands.

As soon as the deerfox saw me, he jumped out of Hilda's hands and after running towards me he started sniffing me. After a few seconds he gave me a cheerful bark and started licking my legs.

"He seems to like you. He has never jumped from my hands before," Hilda told me.

I put my hands down and started petting Twig. After a few moments I let go and Twig started licking my hands.

"Looks like you have competition for Twig's affections, Hilda," Alfur taunted.

"Very funny Alfur! Twig just likes nice people," Hilda responded with an unamused look.

"How did you stumble upon this gold mine?" Alfur asked referring to me.

"He was with Trevor and he saved me from getting pie in the face," Hilda answered.

"Oh. That kid needs to learn some kindness," Alfur stated.

I would argue he already has it, he just has a hard time getting it out sometimes.

"Come on Jeffery! I have some board games to play. What do you say?" Hilda asked.

"Sure! I am in," I answered.

Perhaps, I should stop worrying about Trevor for now and just have some fun. I swear I will figure something out later. Trevor has been so kind to me and I owe him my best effort!

"We could play Monopoly. It's boring with just two people. With three it will become much more exciting," HIlda suggested.

"I'm game!" Alfur responded enthusiastically.

"Only because you always win," Hilda pointed out.

"Don't be a sore loser Hilda. I win fair and square," Alfur defended.

"I don't mind," I answered before the two could continue this dispute.

"Good. You know I just noticed how you are a little taller than me. How old are you," Hilda asked me.

"I'm 13 years old," I answered.

"Oh cool. I'm 12. It's a shame we won't have the same teacher. At least we can still see each other at lunch or recess," Hilda responded.

I simply nodded while Hilda grabbed the game board and set the game up. I played with Hilda and Alfur for a few hours.

"I better get home before my parents miss me," I said getting up.

"Do you really have to leave now?" Hilda asked.

"Sorry. We can spend some time together later," I offered.

"You better! I enjoyed this! To be honest I don't really have much friends," Hilda told me.

"It's all about quality over quantity," I told her.

"I suppose so! Frida and David are really great! Oh and you are too!" Hilda told me.

"Thank you! See you later Hilda!" I said before leaving her room.

Along the way out I encountered Hilda's mom.

"Leaving already?" She asked.

"Yes, I better get home," I answered.

"You are always welcome here. Hilda needs some more friends. Human friends I mean," She told me.

I smiled before responding, "Thank you! I will be sure to visit offen!"

"I hope so. Oh and please feel free to call me Johanna!" Johanna said while returning the smile.

I left in a far more optimist attitude than I had earlier! I managed to make a few new friends and I even have a mission to work on here. Plus, I get the feeling Trolberg is a haven for many supernatural creatures. I just have to take a good look to find them! I think I am going to enjoy myself here!

* * *

Things seem to be kicking into high gear now! We learned a few new things about Jeffery! Including his appearance, age, and even a little history with some of the elves. I have to admit I am really enjoying writing and developing this! On an unrelated note I got fallout new vegas ultimate edition and have been distracted by it! It feels good to actually have and being able to access all the dlcs. Don't worry I will still be making some more stories, as well as work on this one!


	4. Bond between two nature lovers!

Sorry this chapter took a while! This is my third attempt at this chapter actually! The first two had different ideas that I wasn't completely happy with. Third time's the charm! For this story I want to try to have a balance with slice of life and more action and adventure! I do have a few ideas forming, but I am still trying to work out more specific details! First things first is to develop some releationships!

* * *

I took a deep breath as I remembered the events from yesterday! Trevor seems like a good kid to be friends with, but I feel he needs to work on his behavior a bit. Hilda also seems like a good friend, but she seems to be up to something. I will do my best to spend time with both of them. I decided to walk to Trevor's house. I figured he would still be upset over the incident from yesterday and I want to cheer him up!

"Jeffery! I knew I would find you here!" An excited voice shouted.

I turned around to find Hilda standing there with a smile on her face.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I figured you would be here. I know a shortcut to get here. You haven't mapped out the whole city yet, right?" Hilda answered.

"I'm working on it! What's up?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if we could spend time together," Hilda answered.

"Isn't it too soon for our second date?" I asked.

Hilda started blushing before she gave me a small frown.

"What did I say about flirting with me?" Hilda asked.

"I figured that only applies when in front of your mom. Besides I can't resist flirting with a cute girl," I answered with a smirk.

Hilda's blush got darker and she started stuttering. She still looks adorable like that! I am going to have fun flirting with her.

"Can we please just spend time together. As friends!" Hilda suggested in frustration.

"Sorry! I was planning on spending time with Trevor," I told her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather spend time with me?" Hilda asked with a frown.

"We can spend time together later. I figure Trevor would be upset over the whole pie incident," I responded.

Hilda scoffed at my statement, before responding, "More like upset he didn't hit me,"

As much as I wanted to defend Trevor, I couldn't deny Hilda was probably... No she was right. She just doesn't see he needs guidance to become a much nicer person. I am sure he is also upset at his decisions, but he seems determined to ignore that and continue. What could I do? Perhaps, I could start by being a good friend to him!

"See! You aren't even denying it! Why spend time with a complete jerk?" Hilda asked.

"To try to turn him into a nicer person," I answered.

Hilda gave me a stunned look before smiling a bit.

"I never thought of that! You know I managed to befriend many creatures, no matter how badly they treated me at first. I guess I never considered doing that with humans," Hilda told me.

"I figured since you are friends with an elf, that you all of people would realize that humans, elves, trolls, etc. are all complex creatures with hopes, dreams, and feelings. No race is completely evil as a whole, but each do have terrible creatures in it." I responded.

"I do understand that! I was raised in the wilderness for most of my life! I never considered humans as mostly evil as a whole. I gave Trevor a fair chance, but he blew it! I was so used to interacting with non-humans, that I didn't quite know how to interact with humans, other than my mum! I never considered trying to help him become a better person! It comes naturally to me with many of the creatures I encountered! I either befriend them or managed to come to some kind of agreement! I just have trouble doing the same with humans. While I got better I still have trouble sometimes," HIlda ranted.

"Sorry! Just forget I said anything," I apologized.

"It's fine! I just wish I was better at communicating with humans," Hilda told me.

"Hilda, with humans just act the same way you act around other creatures," I suggested.

"I already do that," Hilda scoffed.

"Yes, but you are over thinking it! Try not to worry about doing it right and just act natural," I responded.

"What if I mess up?" Hilda asked.

"You won't" I assured her.

"How are you sure?" Hilda asked.

"Didn't we have a blast yesterday?" I asked.

"We did," Hilda answered.

"See! You didn't seem to have trouble interacting with me," I told her.

"That's just it! You are different than most people I interact with!" Hilda exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"While I am friendly with most, I am still a little socially awkward with most people I talk to. Frida and David were the only humans I could feel completely comfortable talking to! Until you showed up! For some reason I am comfortable around you and I don't have any issues taking with you!" Hilda answered.

"Oh!" I responded with my cheeks heating up a bit.

"Yeah," Hilda simply said.

"It might have to do with me saving you from getting pie in the face," I suggested after my cheeks cooled down.

"No, I actually felt comfortable when I first introduced myself. Though, you taking the hit for me has actually made me even more comfortable around you," Hilda admitted.

"Ok," I said awkwardly.

"Do you really have to spend time with Trevor?" Hilda asked.

"I really want to check up on him," I answered.

Hilda sighed sadly before giving me a frown.

"For what it's worth I hope you manage to turn Trevor into a better person. If you do I will give him a second chance, but he has to prove himself," Hilda told me.

"Thank you!" I simply said.

"You know I kinda wished I could have helped Trevor myself! I am not as good at interacting with humans, as other creatures," Hilda admitted.

"Just keep at it and you'll get there," I assured her.

"Thank you!" Hilda told me with a smile.

"No problem!" I responded while returning the smile.

"When you want to spend time together, I know this beautiful area that is perfect for relaxation," Hilda told me.

"Sounds like the perfect spot to draw," I said.

"You like to draw scenery?" Hilda asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have always loved to do drawings of beautiful scenery or creatures," I answered.

Suddenly, Hilda got all giddy and started jumping around in excitement.

"Finally, another human with a love of nature! When I have given up hope of finding another person who loves nature as much as me, I ended up meeting you!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Are you telling me there is nobody in Trolberg that loves nature?" I asked in sheer disbelief.

"None of the people I have met! I can't exactly meet everyone in town! While Frida and David are close enough, I have never met someone that seems to like nature quite like you. Frida seems to only really care for the badges, or doing things perfectly, that she doesn't seem to enjoy the environment all that much. David is into the scenery a bit and likes to collect things like rocks, but he is usually scared of many of the creatures, so he isn't fond of them! This is awesome! I have finally met someone that seems to love nature as much as me!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Calm down Hilda! I am glad to meet someone that loves nature too," I responded.

"Sorry! I am just so excited!" Hilda said sheepishly.

"That's fine! Well, I better go and..."

"No, I just learned you are a nature lover and you decide to leave!" Hilda snapped.

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Sorry! I have to go and..."

"Are you sure you can't change your mind and see Trevor later?" Hilda asked with a frown.

What should I do? I want to check up on Trevor, but I don't want to disappoint Hilda! Seriously, learning that she loves nature and that she grew up in the wilderness makes me feel excited to spend time with her! I really want to draw that beautiful area, but I am concerned for Trevor! You know what? Trevor doesn't know I was coming to see him, so if I leave with Hilda he won't get mad! While if I visit him Hilda will get annoyed with me. I just hope he is fine and I will be able to cheer him up later. I hope I am making the right choice.

"Ok. I can always visit Trevor later. We can go! I just need to pick up my notebook at my house," I answered.

Hilda gave me a big smile before jumping in excitement.

"Awesome! We can pick up both of our sketchbooks and draw together," Hilda said in excitement.

"Sounds good," I responded.

Seriously, while I am happy to learn Hilda loves nature as much as I do, I don't understand while she is acting like this! As a 13 year old that has started going through puberty, I have to say girls are starting to interest me and make me confused at the same time! Hilda is stranger than most, so that makes it worst! I shook my head and decided to just ignore it for now. It might save me from getting frustrated. We started walking to my house and I have to admit I feel nervous about introducing Hilda to my parents. I hope it goes well!

"I just realized I get to meet your parents," Hilda told me.

"Right," I simply said.

"What are they like?" Hilda asked.

"They are nice and care for me, but they don't exactly approve of my love for nature or the various creatures out there," I answered.

"Why not?" Hilda asked.

"They think many creatures are too dangerous. They were even against me riding a Woff once," I answered with a chuckle.

"That sucks! I rode Woffs a few times. You just have to make sure you have a tight grip and that they actually don't mind you riding on them," Hilda responded.

"Exactly! Though I have to admit they have a point! I usually try to keep my distance with most of them. I actually encountered a troll once, when we were camping three years ago. They decided to let me explore a bit before bed and I wanted to do one last drawing before bed. While walking I saw a troll admiring the nearby river and I did a quick drawing of him, while making sure I was well hidden. Suddenly, an owl at the tree I was under, howled and the Troll started walking towards me. I was frozen in complete fright and could only watch the Troll walk closer to me. To my surprised the Troll only took my notebook and ripped my drawing of him out. He gave me a smile and walked away. That was the day I learned that there is more to creatures then meets the eye and they aren't complete monsters," I told her.

"That is some story! My encounters with Trolls involved removing a bell from one's nose and returning a baby troll that David accidentally took," Hilda responded.

"You have lived quite the life," I told her.

"You have too," Hilda said with a smile.

"I guess!" I simply said.

"Come on! Remember what Alfur told you? You are a hero to elf kind, while I am one of their former enemies! Lucky!" Hilda told me.

"It's not that big of a deal! I only saved them from cats, squirrels, or other critters," I responded.

"You are kind-hearted and modest with a love of nature! Alfur was right! You are a gold mine," Hilda told me with a smile.

"Thanks," I manage to say nervously, while my cheeks started heating up.

"No problem!" Hilda told me with a small blush of her own.

After a bit we made it back to my house. I took a deep breath before turning to Hilda, to find she had a nervous look on her face.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, let's do this," Hilda responded determined.

"We are just meeting my parents. No need to be so determined," I said with a chuckle.

"Sorry! I just want to make a good first impression," Hilda explained sheepishly.

"Remember what I told you and you'll be fine!" I assured her.

"Ok. Let's do it," Hilda responded.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for my parents to let us in.

"I feel sorry for you about your parents," Hilda admitted.

"How so?" I asked.

"My mum does give me more freedom and only interferes with me helping creatures when absolutely necessary. Even then I don't listen and do my best to help no matter what!" Hilda explained.

"Yes, but I love my parents and I wouldn't trade them for any laid back parents in the whole world!" I responded.

"Aw. You are really sweet too," Hilda complimented with a chuckle.

Before I could respond I heard my mom talking from inside.

"Back already Jeffery?" My mom asked.

"I just need to get something and I have a friend I want you to meet," I answered.

"I can't wait to meet them!" My mom responded.

I took a look at Hilda to find she was nervously rubbing her hands together. She gave me a look before looking away awkwardly with a small blush. I shook my head with a chuckle. Hilda may be nervous, but I think this will go well! The door opened to reveal my mother looking at us with a friendly smile.

"Hello sweetie! Who is your friend?" My mom greeted.

"I'm Hilda. Nice to meet you," Hilda said with a small smile.

"The pleasure is mine! I have to say sweetie I am impressed you are already bringing girls over. A cute girl no less," My mom responded.

My face started to heat up in embarrassment before I groaned, "Mom! She is just a friend."

I looked at Hilda to see she was blushing wildly.

"Sorry! You are at the age when you start to feel that way about girls," My mom told me.

"That doesn't mean I want to get with every girl on the planet," I responded.

"Of course! I just can't help myself," My mom told me sheepishly.

"That's ok mom," I assured her.

"What are you two up to?" My mom asked.

"We are planning on relaxing in a beautiful forest area, while doing a few drawings," Hilda answered.

"Just be careful around the creatures nearby," My mom told me.

"Relax mom! I doubt there are really dangerous creatures here in Trolberg," I assured her.

"More or less," I heard Hilda mumbled.

Thankfully, my mother didn't seemed to have heard her.

"I am sure you are right! Your father is out at work, so you will have to meet him later Hilda," My mom told us.

"No problem! I am planning on coming back," Hilda said.

"Are you sure you are only here as friends?" My mom asked.

"Mom!" I groaned.

My mother only laughed before walking into the house. Hilda and I followed her with dark blushes on our faces.

"Looks like your mum thinks we are together too," Hilda noted.

"Speaking of which I am sorry for flirting with you. Now that I understand how you feel, I will stop," I responded.

"Thank you!" Hilda told me with a smile.

"Come on! We can get my notebook and be on our way," I told her.

"You sure are excited to spend time together," Hilda responded with a giggle.

"Of course! I have to draw that area..."

"Oh. You care about drawing only," Hilda said with a small frown.

"No, let me finish! I have to draw that area and spend time with a good friend," I finished.

"Oh. Sounds good! I can't wait too!" Hilda told me with a smile.

We entered my room and to my minor annoyance, Hilda started chuckling.

"It seems a bit bland!" Hilda told me.

"I haven't exactly had the opportunity to decorate it yet!" I responded annoyed.

I walked towards my backpack that was hanging on a wall and opened it to reveal a bunch of notebooks and posters. I grabbed the notebook I use for drawings and carefully closed my backpack.

"Wanna see my drawings?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She responded before rushing to me.

I opened the notebook and began to slowly move through the drawings. To my surprised Hilda began to gasp at each drawing I showed her. When I showed her a drawing of a wild deerfox getting a drink of water, she began to giggle.

"That is so cute! Reminds me of Twig!" Hilda gushed.

"Yeah," I simply said.

"You are great at drawing! You are much better than me," Hilda told me.

"Thanks," I responded.

I moved to another drawing of Woffs flying off into the sunset and I couldn't help but smile at it.

"You love Woffs, don't you?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, not only are they adorable and cuddly, they represent the ultimate freedom. Imagine being able to move freely without any restraints. Not even gravity can get in their way," I responded.

"You want to be free? Free from what?" Hilda asked.

"Sometimes, I would like it if my parents weren't strict with me about encountering the supernatural! I understand the danger and I will be careful! Though to be honest if I had the opportunity I wouldn't take it! I love my parents too much to take the freedom Woffs have," I answered.

"If I was in your shoes, I like to think I would feel the same way," Hilda told me with a smile.

I only smiled back in response before going through the rest of the drawings. When I got to a drawing of a humonaid made of wood, Hilda gasped.

"Where and when did you take this?" Hilda asked.

"I drew all of these at camping trips throughout the years. This was drawn about a year ago, at a little forest near a small town called Giantcountry!" I answered.

"When I used to live in the wilderness, I knew a Woodman and I always thought he was one of a kind, til now," Hilda told me.

"Hilda, I doubt there are one of a kind for any creature. Unless they are endangered and about to go extinct, of course," I told her.

"Exactly! For a while I was worried he was the last of his kind, but now I am happy to know he isn't," Hilda responded.

"I am happy for you!" I told Hilda.

"Thank you!" Hilda responded.

"Now do you want to go?" I asked.

"Right! Let's go!" Hilda answered.

I closed the notebook and smiled that I was able to enjoy my drawings with somebody that loves nature as much as me! Hilda and I left my house and began to walk to hers.

"Do you mind if I bring Twig along?" Hilda asked.

"No, in fact I want to see him again," I answered.

"Great! He really wants to see you again," Hilda told me with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, he seems to really like you! While he is friendly with David and Frida, he has never acted like this to anyone, but me before!" Hilda explained.

"Good to know," I simply said.

"You just have a thing with animals, don't you?" Hilda asked.

"Apparently, so," I answered.

"What do you mean by that? Haven't you ever had pets before?" Hilda asked.

"The only creature that caught my eye that much, were Woffs. Unfortunately, they aren't really suited to be pets. My parents did have a dog and he was close enough to a Woff for my tastes, but he died a couple years back and my parents decided not to get another one," I answered.

"How sad! Maybe one day you can get the perfect pet for you! Just like how Twig is perfect for me," Hilda told me.

"I hope so too," I responded.

"Until then you can spend time with Twig and I," Hilda offered with a smile.

"Thank you," I said returning the smile.

"No problem," Hilda told me.

After a bit we made it to Hilda's house.

"Wait here! I don't want mum to see us together," Hilda told me.

"You think she is going to tease us being a couple?" I asked.

"Yes! I really want to avoid that right now," Hilda answered being entering her house.

I began tapping my foot on the ground to pass the time. I could hear the sound of people talking inside, but I couldn't make out any words. Hilda is likely arguing with her mother about us being a couple. I sighed before I heard a bark from inside. Looks like Twig is excited about something! Suddenly, the door opened revealing Hilda with Twig by her side and a paper bag in her left hand. She also had a sketchbook in her right.

"Mum was aware of you," Hilda told me.

I simply shrugged my shoulders in response, before Twig walked right up to me with an excited look on his face. I have to say from what I have seen of Twig so far, he seems to be more conscious than most animals I have seen. Though, I have never really interacted with a deerfox before! I only saw a few wild ones during the various camping trips through the years. They could all be like this for all I know.

"See! What did I tell you? He just seems to really like you!" Hilda exclaimed.

I began petting Twig as I realise that I actually really want a pet of my own! Sadly, I doubt my parents would be willing to get one right now and I doubt I would be able to hide one of my own! Oh well! I will just spend time with Hilda and Twig until I figure a way to convince my parents to get another dog, or find a way to hide one. Preferably, the former over the latter!

"Mum, decided to pack us some sandwiches," Hilda said with a small blush.

"She is really shipping us hardcore," I simply said.

"She is really getting on my nerves!" Hilda responded with a frown.

"Hey! Don't let her ruin this! Let's just have some fun," I assured her with a smile.

"You're right! Let's go!" Hilda said returning the smile.

The three of us took off to have some fun together! Looks like moving here was actually a great thing! I hope things keep on getting better!

* * *

I was thinking on having Jeffery get a pet soon! I do know where and how he is going to get it and what creature it will be! Look forward to that when it happens!


	5. Drawing and meeting Hilda's friends

I have to admit I am really enjoying myself in Trolberg so far! Despite, just moving here a little over a day ago, I have managed to make a few friends! Sure, they don't seem to get along with each other, but maybe I can help bring them together or die trying!

"Jeffery, I am glad you decided to spend time with me," Hilda told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You seem like a nice guy," Hilda answered.

I mentally scoffed at her answer. While I don't think she's lying, I feel she isn't telling me the whole truth. Oh well! If she doesn't want to tell me, then I won't try to get her to tell me.

"Ok," I simply said.

"Have you enjoyed it here in Trolberg?" Hilda asked.

"I guess so. It's great that I was able to make some friends, but I haven't been here long enough yet to really develop a definite opinion," I answered.

"You seem to be enjoying it more than I did, when I first moved here," Hilda told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like I told you before I used to live in the wilderness and I didn't know anything about life here! I was a complete fish out of water and I feared the worst! When we first checked out the city I began to have bad experiences with the city! I thought that kids at school were forced to obeyed bells," Hilda explained.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"You aren't laughing?" Hilda asked.

"Why would I? I mean it is kinda funny, but I try not to laugh at other people's expense," I answered.

"Yet, you make sarcastic statements and tease about dating them," Hilda countered.

"If it's something serious that I think will bother someone then I try my best not to laugh! If it's something silly then I will laugh in a playful way," I explained.

"Thinking kids obeyed bells is kinda silly," Hilda pointed out.

"Yes, but it's serious that you had negative thoughts about living here and I don't want to laugh at that," I explained.

"Thank you," Hilda told me.

"No problem," I said.

"Anyway, after moving here I stayed in a makeshift tent without leaving my house for about three days. My mum had enough of me staying inside and encouraged me to make friends. She even offered to take me to the annual bird parade. I will explain that later." Hilda started to tell me, before stopping when she saw my confused look.

"Right. Please continue," I encouraged.

"That's when I met Trevor and his group of friends. They accepted me, but things didn't exactly go well! I didn't understand their activities, but they didn't kick me out. I was willing to learn how they do things, but that changed when Trevor decided to throw a rock at a poor defenceless bird!" Hilda continued.

I nodded since her version of the story matched with what I learned from Trevor. Hilda placed her hands under her chin and gave me a pensive look.

"That's not all," She admitted.

"Really? Trevor told me a bit of what happened between you two and I figured he wasn't telling me everything," I responded.

Hilda nodded before asking, "Can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

"Assuming my word is good enough for you, yes you can," I answered.

"Ok. The bird wasn't an ordinary bird. He was a talking thunderbird and he is very important to Trolberg! Every year they throw a parade to celebrate him coming to bring good fortune to the town. Legends say if he doesn't come, then Trolberg suffers from bad luck," Hilda explained.

"Is the legend true?" I asked.

"No. Turns out it was just coincidences and the Raven shows up just to keep the spirits high," Hilda explained.

So, that poor thunderbird was spotted and the people mistakenly thought of him as a symbol for good fortune and when he didn't show up and bad things happened, he felt obligated to keep showing up just to keep the people from freaking out! Not only that but every year since then nothing bad has happened! Wait, I just realized there is something worst about this!

"That poor bird," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"Don't you see! He was mistakenly believed to bring good fortune and now he feels he has to show up every year just to keep everyone at peace. I respect him for doing that, but he shouldn't have to have that on him. Even worst when you realize that if it was all coincidences, then something bad could still happen even when he shows up one year! What would people think then?" I explained.

Hilda gave me a stunned look as she pondered my words.

"Oh my god! I never thought of that! I hope for his sake it doesn't happen!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Agreed!" I said.

"He is a nice guy and he has helped me. Maybe I can do something to help," Hilda said.

"Do you really think you can change something that has been a thing for God knows how long?" I asked.

"I have to try!" Hilda told me.

I placed my hands under my chin in thought. Maybe if everyone knew the truth they would change? Then again some humans are stubborn to change their beliefs even when truth is banging them on the head!

"You have any ideas?" Hilda asked.

"If we could get the Raven to explain the truth to everyone that might work," I suggested.

"I doubt he would be willing to do that, but that might be our best bet! If I see him again I will see if I can try to convince him of it. Thank you!" Hilda responded.

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me realize the potential danger one of my friends were in and coming up with a way to prevent it," Hilda answered.

"No problem," I responded.

"You really are a hero," Hilda told me.

"Not really. People help each other like this all the time," I pointed out.

"Just because you deny the title doesn't mean you aren't one! Right twig?" Hilda told me.

Twig gave Hilda a cheerful bark in response.

"Believe whatever you want," I simply said.

"Oh I will and I hope you realize the truth of this soon," Hilda responded.

"So are we close to the spot?" I asked.

"Yes, just a few more minutes now," Hilda answered.

"Good," I simply said.

"You know I should introduce you to Frida and David," Hilda told me.

"Were they the ones that were with you when I prevented you from getting pie in the face?" I asked.

"Yes, they were! When I told them I wanted to spend some time with you, they started acting all weird," Hilda admitted.

"Do you have any idea why?" I asked.

"Like I told you before I don't really socialize that much with people other then my close friends. I guess they were a bit surprised," Hilda answered.

"I can't wait to meet them," I said.

After a few more minutes of walking we made it to the area Hilda was talking about. It was a beautiful area with plenty of trees surrounding it. It looks peaceful enough for a relaxing nap.

"What do you think?" Hilda asked.

"It looks great!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Just be a little careful around here," Hilda responded.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say this area has sentient life underground," Hilda answered.

"Ok," I responded.

Sentient creatures underground? I have never heard of a thing, but I suppose anything is possible. We do live in a world where giants, trolls, and elves exists, so I guess it's possible for certain creatures that live underground to exist around here.

"Jeffery, why don't you draw me and Twig doing poses in front of a tree," Hilda suggested.

"Sure," I responded before opening my notebook and pulling a pencil from the binding.

Hilda grabbed Twig and moved in front of a tree. She lifted him up in the air with a smile, like he was a trophy.

"How long does it usually take you?" Hilda asked.

"Depends. Do you want it as good as the others?" I asked.

"I do," Hilda answered.

"Then it will take about 20 to 30 minutes," I answered.

"I can stay here like this for that long, what about you Twig?" Hilda responded.

Twig gave a cheerful bark in response.

"Good. Hold still," I told them.

I looked carefully at the two of them and started sketching their outlines. After a few minutes I finished their outlines and started adding more details to it. After a bit I managed to finish a detailed drawing of the two and got started on adding the scenery.

"Jeffery, are you finished yet?" Hilda asked after a few minutes.

"Almost! You can leave now. I just have to finish adding in the background scenery," I answered.

Hilda placed Twig back on the ground and they rushed behind me. I could hear Hilda gasped at the sight of the drawing.

"Oh my god! I just can't get over how good you are at drawing!" Hilda told me.

"Thanks," I answered sheepishly with a light blush, while rubbing the back of my head.

"I mean it! You really are something special!" Hilda continued.

"Are you flirting with me Hilda?" I asked.

"What? No! I was complimenting a new friend is all," Hilda answered with a light blush.

"Ok," I simply responded.

"My turn," Hilda told me.

Hilda opened her sketchbook and I managed to see good drawings of various creatures. I have to say despite only seeing them for a brief moment, they managed to impress me!

"Jeffery, may I borrow your pencil?" Hilda asked.

"Of course," I simply answered before handing it to her.

"Ok. Go in front of the same tree with Twig and I will sketch you! I have to warn you I am a bit slow," Hilda told me.

"It's fine! Come on Twig!" I responded.

Twig gave me a cheerful bark and followed me to the tree. I sat down and leaned back on the tree with my hands behind my back.

"Come on Twig lay down on my legs," I suggested.

Twig followed my suggestion and began to snuggle on my legs. Hilda started giggling at the sight of us!

"Oh my! This is so cute! I am really going to keep this one," She told us.

I sighed in minor annoyance and waited for her to finish her drawing. I have to admit it feels nice having Twig snuggling my legs and it makes me want a pet even more than before!

"Jeffery, I just want to say thanks!" Hilda told me.

"Again? What is it for this time?" I asked.

"Like I told you when I first moved here I didn't understand the activities other humans my age did! It's nice to find someone that has a shared interest!" Hilda explained.

"No problem!" I responded.

"Are you here to stay for good?" Hilda asked.

"As far as I know yes!" I answered.

"Good! I hope that doesn't change," Hilda told me.

"I hope so too!" I responded.

After a while Hilda finally finished her drawing and to our amusement Twig has fallen asleep on my legs.

"Should I wake him?" Hilda asked.

"No, I can stay like this til he wakes up," I answered.

Hilda walked up to me and handed me my pencil and to my minor annoyance saw it needed to be sharpened. She really likes to add a lot to her drawings from what I could tell, or maybe it actually takes her multiple tries to get them right? I looked at the eraser and noticed that it had been used fairly recently.

"Sorry! It takes me a few tries to get a just right," Hilda told me.

"It's fine. I rather have a good drawing," I responded with a smile.

"Here it is. What do you think?" She asked.

She showed me her drawing and I have to admit it does look cute seeing Twig snuggling on my legs.

"It looks great!" I answered.

"Thanks! It doesn't look as good as yours," Hilda responded.

"Hey don't sell yourself short! You are great at drawing," I assured her.

"Thanks! I really want to improve though til I am as good as you," Hilda told me.

"Good. We both will get better," I responded with a smile.

She smiled back and sat down beside me. Suddenly, Twig woke up and moved slightly til he was laying on both of our legs at the same time.

"Oh Twig! He really seems to like both of us!" Hilda noted.

"I guess," I responded.

"You just met him yesterday and he is acting like this to you! Face it he likes you,' Hilda told me.

"Ok," I simply said.

"I really wish today would last," Hilda admitted.

Before I could ask her to explain, We were interrupted by the sound of two voices in the distance.

"That's Frida and David!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Hilda, where are you?" A femal voice shouted.

"Come on Twig we better go meet them," Hilda told her deerfox.

Twig got off our legs and we got up, before walking towards the direction of the voices. After a few moments we found Hilda's friends, looking at us with curious looks on their faces.

"Hilda, your mum told us you were out here doing drawings with your boyfriend," Frida told us

"Yes, so we decided to see for ourselves!" David finished.

"Jeffery isn't my boyfriend. I am so going to give mum a piece of my mind," Hilda told him.

"Were you two really drawing?" Frida asked.

"Yes, and nothing more," Hilda answered.

"Relax! I doubt you would fall for the kid who has only been here for a little over a day," Frida assured her.

'Thank you," Hilda responded.

"Anyway, we figured we would introduce ourselves to Jeffery here and maybe have fun together," Frida explained.

Frida and David walked closer to me and reached their arms out. I managed to shake both of their hands at the same time.

"You two do everything together?" I asked.

"Let's just say before Hilda we pretty much only had each other as friends," They told me.

"Anyway I am Frida! I am the brains behind the group. They would fall apart without me," Frida told me.

"I am David! Don't listen to Frida! We manage on our own. Especially, after a certain incident," David said.

"David! Don't bring that up!" Frida scolded.

I chuckled a bit as the two continued to bicker like a married couple. They seem like a fun group!

"Guys knock it off! Let's just have some fun!" Hilda suggested.

Frida and David stopped bickering and we returned to the area.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I was hoping we could get a head start on some badges," Frida answered.

"Frida, pick something Jeffery can help out with," Hilda told her.

"Relax! We aren't getting started on actually earning them! We need to find some rare plants and he could still help us search for a good area! He just won't get anything when we collect them," Frida answered.

"That is unfair," Hilda pointed out.

"I'll do it," I said.

"You will?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind!" I answered.

"Why?" Hilda asked.

"Do I need a reason to want to help out new friends?" I asked.

"Like I said before you are a hero," Hilda told me with a smile.

I playfully rolled my eyes in response before turning towards Frida, who had a stunned expression on her face.

"Wow, you don't mind not getting rewarded for helping?" Frida asked.

"No, it's fine! As long as we do something fun," I answered.

"You can still join the sparrow scouts," Frida pointed out.

"Tell you what I will ask my parents about it," I responded.

"Great!" Hilda exclaimed.

I am not sure how Trevor and his group would react to me deciding to join scouts, but I have friends that seem to want me to! Trying to be friends with both groups might be harder than I thought, but I won't give up!

"Come on! We have a potential future badge to earn!" Hilda exclaimed.

"How about we split up in groups of two?" David suggested.

"Not a bad idea! We can cover more ground! We report back here in an hour!" Frida told us before tapping on her watch.

"What should the groups be?" Hilda asked.

"Considering, Frida and David are the only ones with watches, we split up into boys and girls," I answered.

"Right," Hilda responded sheepishly.

"You seem to have more common sense than Hilda," Frida told me.

"I just wasn't thinking," Hilda responded.

"You should think more Hilda. When you do you amaze me. I mean that plan against the Marra was very good! You even decided to have a belt yourself, just in case!" Frida told her.

"Yeah I will," Hilda said sheepishly.

We then split up into our groups and went our seperate ways. To be honest I purposely suggested we seperated into groups of boys and girls! I enjoyed spending time with Hilda, but I want to get to know David a bit! I am sure we will get along better, considering we are the same gender. I am not sure if he realizes it, but since he is the only boy, he is outnumbered by the girls. It might not be a problem now, but it might be a few years from now, or it might have been if I haven't moved in. I will join the group to help keep things more even!

"Jeffery, are you into video games?" David asked me.

Yes, I think David and I are going to get along just fine!


	6. Mysterious figure and a new pet?

Since this story does tend to go a while without updates I decided instead of publishing one chapter at a time, I will write out and publish multiple chapters, showing a single adventure or connected events. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I have to say I am really starting to like talking to David! He seems like a nice kid! He is a bit timid, but he seems like that loyal type, that have their moments of bravery.

"Jeffery, I have to say it's nice to be able to talk with another boy," David told me.

"You don't spend time with other boys your age?" I asked.

"No Hilda and Frida are the only friends I really have! Frida and I don't share many interests, but we usually make do! I don't really like Hilda dragging us to adventures, but I put up with it, since I know we are practically the only friends she has. Well, human friends anyway! At least until she met you!" David answered.

Wow, I have to say I am starting to feel more sympathy for David! He puts up with the girls, since they are all he has! It seems to be the same for the girls too! The fact they seem to have a close friendship, regardless of that is actually incredible!

"Jeffery, are you going to be joining our group?" David asked.

"If you guys are ok with it!" I answered.

"Hilda and I are! I am sure Frida would be ok with it!" David responded.

"Even though we just met?" I asked.

"Let's just say Hilda tends to make friends with the most questionable of creatures! Sure, it doesn't tend to apply to humans that much! I guess Trevor and his group made her a bit anxious, despite meeting Frida and I! We may have showed her that she can still be friends with humans her age, but she is a bit hesitant to befriend other kids. She is still friendly with them, but she only interacts with them when absolutely necessary! At least until she met you! It's weird she told us she just got a good vibe from you! Then again she is the same girl that sensed something was off with a teenage girl that turned out to be a Marra!" David explained.

"You mean a nightmare spirit?" I asked.

David covered his mouth with his hands for a few seconds before lowering them in defeat.

"Yes, one was giving me nightmares and Hilda helped me get her to stop! I don't really like to talk about it," David answered.

I nodded, "I understand!"

"Are you going to be starting school soon?" David asked.

"My parents said next week! They want me to get used to being here first," I answered.

"Cool!" David responded.

"Anyway, what are we looking for exactly?" I asked.

"Just look for flowers or plant like items that seem rare! I am not as prepared as Frida is! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have brought my watch! That's Frida for you! Be prepared for absolutely everything you possibly can!" David answered.

"She sounds more like a Mom than a friend," I teased.

David gave me a smile, "She has helped me through some tough times!"

Suddenly, we stumbled upon a small pool of water filled with rocks with algae. David reached down and pulled out a rock.

"This might be good for my collection!" David noted.

David carefully inspected the rock before dropping it into the water.

"Jeffery, Is it ok if I leave you here a bit? I kinda want to start looking a more suitable rock for my collection," David asked me.

"Fine by me! Just don't take too long," I answered.

"Ok! Thank you!" David responded before taking off.

After a few moments David was completely out of sight. I took a deep breath and tap my left foot on the ground. David is cool and all, but it is kinda annoying that he seems easily distracted. Oh well! Just let him try to find a rock. We have plenty of time to find some plants.

"Alone at last young one?" A voice asked.

I turned around to find a tall figure wearing long black robes, concealing his face. He was holding a wooden cane in his left hand.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just an old legendary hero that is believed to have been dead for over 50 years now," The figure answered.

I hate getting cryptic answers that doesn't really answer anything!

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, you have the personality of a hero! I knew you would be perfect for this," The figure answered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting scared.

"Don't be alarmed! I mean you no harm! There is something important you can help me with!" The figure assured me.

"With what exactly?" I asked.

"I need you to keep this magical ring safe," The figure answered before pulling out a golden ring with a rainbow diamond engraving.

"You are trusting me a 13 year old to keep a magic ring safe?" I asked in disbelief.

The figure chuckled, "So modest at your own skills? Or are you trying to remain realistic? Look it may seem foolish trusting you with this, but I just know you are the right person for this!"

"What exactly does the ring do?" I asked before taking it.

"Just put it on," The figure simply answered.

I put the ring on and felt a brief rush of energy.

"This ring enhances you physical strength, speed, and reflexes. It also has the ability to adapt to certain circumstances," The figure finished before disappearing.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them. I looked at my hand expecting the ring to not be there, but to my surprised it was. Well, that was the weirdest experience in my life! Is what he said about the ring true? I suppose I could test it? How should I? I know! I took the ring off and felt the rush of energy disappeared. I took a rock from the small pool of water and threw it as hard as I could. It landed a few feet from my location. I put the ring back on and tossed another rock. It landed about 3 times the distance! That's proof enough for me! Now what?

"Jeffery, I found the perfect rock!" David shouted.

"Great David!" I shouted back!

Well, I better not let this kind of power go to my head! I will only use it when absolutely necessary! Besides, I get the feeling certain creatures will be after it! If that is true then I basically have a wanted sign on me! Great, just what I need! Also, I can't help but wonder about that mysterious figure! Who was he and why did he trust this powerful ring to me! I have a few mysteries to solve! For now I guess I will just enjoy time with Hilda and her friends.

"Jeffery, we have about 40 minutes left. That should be plenty of time to find some rare plants. It will be nice to out do Frida and Hilda for once!" David told me while walking towards me.

"Wait they usually beat you at things?" I asked.

"Yes, they do! Don't get me wrong it's not usually a competition since we are a team, but it does annoy me how they seem to be better at things than me at things. It also doesn't help that Frida is usually smug when we regrouped after splitting up! I hope we luck out this time," David explained.

"Don't worry I will help out!" I assured him.

"Thanks!" David told me with a smile.

* * *

"Who would have thought we would stumble upon a good collection?" David asked me.

"I guess lady fortune decided to give us a hand," I simply said.

"Well, we better head back and wait for the girls," David told me with a smile.

I smiled back and followed him back to the meeting spot.

"Are you enjoying your time here Jeffery?" David asked me.

"Yes, things have been fun so far," I answered.

"Good to hear! You should have seen Hilda after meeting you yesterday! She was all determined to save a good guy from Trevor's evil influence. Frida and I were stunned to hear her act like that with another human, especially one she just met! Hilda seems to be fond of you more than other humans, so try not to ruin that," David told me.

"I will try not to!" I responded.

"Good! I hope we all can be good friends!"

After a few more minutes Frida and Hilda arrived.

"Have you boys found anything?" Frida asked.

"We found some good stuff," Hilda added.

David and I gave each other a nod and a wink before turning to the girls.

"Well, we managed to stumble upon a goldmine," David told them.

"Lucky for us too!" I added.

Hilda and Frida had stunned looks on their faces.

"Wow, for once David has outdone us!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!" Frida added.

"Hey! I was there with him!" I snapped in mock offense.

"Sorry!" Hilda apologized sheepishly.

I turned towards David, "Does she not understand sarcasm or when someone is joking around?"

David nodded his head, "She is still working on her social skills,"

"Sorry! I am still getting used to this!" Hilda apologized again.

"Relax Hilda! You are a making great progress!" Frida assured her.

Frida then turned towards us, "I trust you didn't cheat!"

"I don't see how we could possibly cheat! These don't look store bought or anything!" I responded.

Frida nodded, "Right! I guess I am not used being outdone like this!"

"You can't expect to be the best at everything all the time Frida!" David told her.

"Anyway, we better get back to scouts," Frida said.

"Already?" Hilda asked looking at me.

"It's fine Hilda! Just go. It has been fun!" I assured her.

"Thanks for understanding!" Frida told me.

I simply nodded before Frida and David started walking away. Hilda gave me an apologetic look before following them. So, Hilda decided to spend time with me a few hours before a scout meeting! In fact Frida and David even ended up joining her! I have to admit I feel quite flattered at that fact! Anyway, what should I do now? It's probably too late to find Trevor at his house now. I could try the park.

"Excuse me kid! Would you like to buy something?" A voice asked.

What is it with strangers talking to me today? I turned around to find a woodman wearing a small suit, carrying a large bag.

"Depends, on what you have," I answered.

The woodman began to look through the bag, "I have a lot of good stuff kid! From enchanted dream catchers that will stop Marra to voice modifying microphones. Just name something you want and I am sure I can help you out!"

"You wouldn't happen to have any pets?" I asked.

"You are in luck! I happen to have a certain creature in need of a loving home! Bring him out boys!" The woodman responded.

Suddenly, a few elves appeared with a small cage. Inside the cage was a furry sphere. I walked closed to the cage and kneel down. To my complete shock there was a small Woff in the cage! Taking a closer look I noticed he had little legs and paws! The Woff gave me a cheerful bark. I have to admit he looks adorable!

"How did you get a Woff and why does he have paws?" I asked.

"He isn't entirely a Woff. I had the idea to try to make more domestic Woffs that can be kept as pets, so I hired a few elves that are good at magic to try and combined a Woff with a dog with get a perfect balance of the two. I am happy to say it seems to have worked out! Now he just needs a good home!" The woodman explained.

"So your business is to make innovation in certain things?" I asked.

"Innovation can be a great thing kid! As long as you know what you are doing," The woodman answered.p

"How much are you charging for him?" I asked.

"Tell you what! You help me out and I can give you him," The woodman answered.

"With what exactly?" I asked.

"My sources tell me there is a hidden room in the Trolberg Library filled with many useful books on enchantments. Unfortunately, after a certain incident the librarian seems to be against the idea of anyone learning about enchantments. I could send elves to get them without being noticed, but I feel the job might be too big for them. If you could get it done, I would appreciate it," The woodman answered.

"Anything specific?" I asked.

"No, Just take this scanner! It will scan the contents of the whole book and copy it to it's hard drive. I will be able to see everything you scanned at my leisure," The woodman told me before handing me a small black device about the shape of a quarter.

"How does this thing work?" I asked.

"Just hold it up to any book and it will automatically scan it!" The woodman answered.

"Ok," I simply said.

"Wait!" The woodman told me.

The woodman looked through the bag and pulled out some black robes and a blank white mask.

"Here! If things go wrong this should conceal your identity! You better take this voice modification mask as well," The woodman told me before handing me the items.

"Thanks," I said before putting on the robes and mask.

"Be careful kid the librarian seems to know more than she lets on! At least that is what my sources tell me!" The woodman warned me.

"Right thanks!" I responded before taking off.

Do I feel bad for what I am about to do? Not really. It's a library. It's suppose to be a source of information. I understand that certain things should be left out, especially since there was an incident! However, it shouldn't have been there in the first place! Perhaps, I should look up this incident before deciding to go through with it! Maybe, before I go to the library I should make a plan, in case I get caught! I need a way to be able to leave without failing my goal. I am sure I can think of something!

* * *

One thing I realize is wouldn't Hilda's enchantment in the tide mice get recorded in the news! I mean while the whole story might not be know at first wouldn't the incident at the sparrow scouts headquarters get reported which would lead to an investigation. It will end with the librarian deciding to keep those books on lockdown. It's a shame I realized that and got the idea after I finished my alternative ending! Oh well I can explore the idea here!

No, this woodman isn't the same one in case you couldn't figure it out! I just got the idea of having a woodman be interested in capitalism and make deals with elves to help supply his market! Like I said I got the idea to have Jeffery get a pet, so I decided to give him his dream pet! Slightly modified to make it a liveable pet!

I also had the idea of having Jeffery become a vigilante and even replace Victoria Van Gale as Hilda's idol! The problem was I didn't want Jeffery to develop natural abilities, but I didn't want him to just rely on gadgets all the time! So, I figured why not give him an enchanted object that will gradually give him powers, but he only has them when wearing the ring. Since he has to keep his identity a secret he doesn't wear it all the time. Luckily, for him Hilda and the gang didn't noticed it!

Hope you enjoy this!


	7. Sneaking enchantments and getting a pet

Walking around Trolberg with my face concealed with robes wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I did received a few weird looks from people I passed by, but nobody said anything, or made a big fuss! I did manage to come up with something in case I get caught! The first thing I am going to do when I get to the library is see if there is some information on that incident I heard about, then I will decide to continue or not While I am at it, I might as well see if I can get any information about that mysterious figure and this ring he gave me! Suddenly, I ended up in the presence of an elderly lady.

"Excuse me miss! Do you know where the library is?" I asked.

"Sure! Do you know where the park is?" She asked me.

I nodded in response before she gave me the directions to the library. What luck that the library isn't that far from the town park! I will be able to get home fairly easily! I really need to start mapping out Trolberg!

"May I ask why you are wearing robes?" The lady asked.

"I am new in town and my friends and I are going to play dungeons and dragons! We take our roles seriously!" I lied convincingly.

"They didn't tell you how to find the library? Oh well! Have fun!" The lady told me.

"Thanks!" I responded before leaving.

After walking for a few minutes I ended up at the town park, where I saw Trevor with his friends chatting. As much as I want to go spend time with them, I have something I need to do! Maybe after I am done? Before I could leave the park I could hear a bit of their. conversation.

"I have to admit I am a bit scared that weird girl might take Jeffery from us!" Trevor told his group.

"Trev are you sure about that?" His male friend with glasses asked.

"As sure as I am that objects will fall to the ground when I drop them!" Trevor answered.

"Relax Trevor! We will do whatever it takes to prevent that!" The girl of his group assured him.

Unfortunately, I ended up too far to hear Trevor's response! I am glad they didn't take noticed of me! I will be sure to spend time with them later to put their worries to rest! Assuming, Hilda doesn't get in the way! I don't want the two groups to get into a battle or even a war over me! After a few minutes I reached the library! I mentally went over everything, before entering the building. The library looks normal! I realized it was going to be difficult to find the supposed 'hidden section filled with books on enchantments'! I will worry about that later! Right now I have a few things to get information on!

"Welcome to the library! I see you are new!" A voice told me breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned around to see a middle aged woman with black hair with purple highlights. She must be the librarian! I wonder if the purple highlights are her natural hair color! I mean Hilda's hair seems to be naturally light blue! I will ponder that later!

"Yes, I am," I answered in a slightly modified voice.

"Then I should tell you that any books on enchantments are forbidden from being checked out! You may still read the basic and safe ones approved for kids, but I rather not have anyone perform them, without reading the whole thing! The more dangerous ones are completely off limits! This is due to a certain incident that occurred about two months ago!"

"What was the incident exactly?" I asked curious.

The librarian sighed, "Follow me! I keep the newspaper article!"

I followed the librarian to the front desk and waited patiently as she went through the desk! She then pulled out a newspaper article with the tag line 'Enchantment disrupts concert at Sparrow Scouts Headquarters!'. Under the tag line was a picture of what I assume is the Sparrow Scout headquarters. I took the article and started to read it.

 _Local Sparrow Scout Hilda has performed_ _an enchantment without fully reading the whole thing! The enchantment known as The tide mice will help anyone accomplish anything if you provide their picture and something that represents what that goal is! Unfortunately, in exchange for this the souls of the one the enchantment is used on is transferred to the one who preformed the enchantment! Luckily for Hilda the spell had a 30 day free trial where the spell could be undone and the girl managed to undo the enchantment before the souls of her victims could be taken from them!_

 _"I am so sorry about this! I only wanted to help my friend David and my Mum to accomplish their dreams! I didn't think to read the whole thing!" Hilda stated when questioned._

 _"Hilda has been known to be reckless and to leap without thinking! She never means any bad intent! She means the exact opposite in fact, but it doesn't change the fact she tends to get us in trouble!" Frida, Another of Hilda's friend explained._

 _After that incident the town librarian has decided to start a new policy on enchantments._

 _"I saw Hilda in the section where she found that enchantment. She seemed to have stumbled upon it by accident! I didn't really see that much of a problem with it at the time! After this I am going to banned any dangerous enchantments from being read! Any safe enchantments approved for children may be read, but can't be checked out! I also rather not have them be performed!" The librarian stated._

 _While many may feel that the new policy is a bit extreme! Others have feel that no enchantments should be cast, no matter how safe for quite a bit! Let's just be glad Hilda's friend and mother didn't lose their souls! Let's also hope Hilda learned her lesson!_

So, Hilda was involved with this! I am sure it's a bit of a story! I won't ask her or anyone else involved since it's a sensitive event that happened! At least I know now! Should I go through with it! I mean the restriction while a bit too extreme! What is wrong with casting safe enchantments? However, I can completely understand it! Though, the librarian shouldn't have been ok with Hilda finding that hidden section, if it contains enchantments like that! I will think it over as I see if there is anything on that mysterious figure and that ring.

"I understand!" I simply said.

"Good! It was a bad time for everyone in Trolberg! I regret being ok with Hilda being in that section and not keeping an eye on her! She seems like a good kid but she keeps getting into trouble! She rather reminds me of myself when I was younger! I remember when she and her friends came to me to get a ghost back instead of getting rid of it! I wonder what became of that! Perhaps, I should ask her! Anyway, is there anything I can help you with?" The librarian told me.

The mysterious figure did say he was a hero believed to have been dead for about 50 years! That might be my best bet!

"Do you have any books on heroes throughout the ages?" I asked.

"We have a few books on the subject! There has been many heroes throughout history! Many are more legendary than others! Unfortunately, most of them have disappeared! The planet has learned to do without them to protect ourselves from danger!" The librarian answered.

I nodded at the answer. Figures there would be many throughout history, yet only a few books! I figure many of those heroes disappeared without any records of them! It will make finding out about that mysterious figure even harder, or even impossible! I followed the librarian to a certain shelf and she pulled out a large book.

"Here! This is the ultimate encyclopedia of all the recorded heroes throughout history! This is your best bet to get information!" The librarian told me before giving me the book.

I opened the book and took note of the publishing date! It was published about 10 years ago! I made a note of that. I began to slowly read through the book learning about many of the various heroes, including their personal beliefs on certain things. None of them are noted to have been dead for over 50 years. The librarian did note that many heroes has disappeared! The mysterious figure had to be a more recent hero. Before I skip ahead to more recent heroes I decided to finish reading the account of the hero was on, who went by the moniker super gladiator!

 _When if came to the topic of morality! The super gladiator was known to view morality as a complex subject full of gray areas! "While there might be black and white examples for it, there are certain circumstances where actions being right or wrong become more difficult to determined. Certain actions can be justified if you feel you have a good reason! It might be hard to follow through but life is full of tough choices" Is believed to be an accurate quote from him._

Whether or not he said it that quote has got me thinking! I really want to give that pet Woff a good home! While I understand the restrictions on enchantments, I am sure that Woodman won't cause any trouble! It would cause his business to fail! Of course I don't know the guy! Perhaps, I could make sure he doesn't. It's decided I will get some enchantments for him! The only issue is finding the secret entrance.

"Hey kid! Need any help?" A voice said in my ear.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"My boss realized you wouldn't know the entrance into the secret room. I am here to guide you," the voice answered.

Awesome! The woodman sent an elf to help me out!

"I can lead you but you have to do the dirty work!" The elf told me.

"Right. I trust your boss won't cause another incident," I responded.

"Of course not! He knows what he is doing and won't cause harm!" The elf answered.

"Ok! Let's do it!" I stated.

The elf led me to a bookcase that ended up leading to a hidden room! I stepped inside and climbed down. I felt the elf climb off me.

"I will keep look out! If she gets close I will whistle! You should be able to hear me," The elf told me.

"Right thanks," I responded.

As the elf rushed up the stairs, I began to quickly look through the books and began to scan every book filled with enchantments. After about 30 books I decided that should be enough. I quickly and quietly rushed up the stairs.

"Done? How many books did you scan?" The elf asked.

"About 30! Is that enough?" I responded.

"Yes, that is good! Great job kid!" The elf responded.

"Yes, great job you almost got away with it!" A voice shouted.

The elf and I looked to find the librarian in the doorway! I carefully picked up the elf and placed him on my shoulder. He climbed into my hair.

"What are we going to do?"

"Relax! I came up with a plan in case things go wrong," I whispered so only he could hear.

"I don't know what you are up to! I should have suspected something, considering you are keeping your face hidden! I wouldn't be surprised if you are also modifying your voice!" The librarian told me.

"You got me," I simply answered with a shrug.

"I am very forgiving so I will let this slide if you give me your recording device," The librarian told me.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"You didn't try to take any books, so you must have a device to take the information," The librarian answered.

I nodded in defeat and handed her the black item, the size of a quarter.

"Thank you! You are free to go!" The librarian told me.

"Right. Bye!" I said before rushing at an incredible speed out of the library.

As soon as I was a safe distance away I stopped. I could hear the elf breathing heavily.

"Warn me next time!" The elf scolded.

"Sorry! I wanted to leave as soon as possible," I responded.

"Why did you give up the recording device?" The elf asked.

"I didn't!" I answered getting said device out of my pocket.

"Then what did you give her?" The elf asked shocked.

"A quarter I colored with permanent marker," I answered.

"Smart! I wonder what her reaction will be when she learns what it is," The elf responded.

"There might even be a small article about this incident," I simply said.

"Anyway, we better get back to my boss," the elf answered.

"Right," I simply said before taking off.

* * *

"Well done kid! I figured you would get caught!" The woodman told me before taking the recording device.

"Actually, I did!" I admitted.

"Oh. Had a plan to escape?" The woodman asked.

"Let's just say the librarian may know more than she seems but she is still fallible," I answered.

"Anyway, a deal is a deal! You may have your new pet!" The woodman told me.

"There is something else I was hoping you could do," I said.

"What? Exactly?" The woodman asked.

"Well, I don't want my parents to know about him! They are kinda against getting a pet right now," I answered.

"No problem! I can grant you a similar enchantment to the ones of elves, where your parents won't be able to see, hear, or even touch your new pet until you feel comfortable revealing him," The woodman answered.

"Great!" I simply said.

"Let me get things in order! Until then feel free to introduce yourself," The woodman told me before walking towards his group of elves.

I walked up to the cage and opened it. The Woff walked out and gave me an excited look. I lowered my face and he began licking it.

"Hey little guy! I am going to be your new owner! Are you excited?" I greeted.

The Woff gave me a cheerful bark. I carefully lifted him up in my arms. I have to admit sneaking into the library and copying down enchantments was morally questionable, but I have to admit it was worth it to get my dream pet! I will see if I can do anything to make up for it, though! For now I will simply enjoy the fact I got my dream pet!

* * *

There we go! Jeffery has a pet and unfortunately didn't learn anything about that mysterious figure! Not to worry he will have plenty of opportunities to later! For this fic I wanted to add my own ideas to the mix while making sure It could fit in cannon! I personally love the idea of heroes being around throughout history, but have mostly started to disappear fairly recently. Where did they go and what happened to them? More mysteries that Jeffery and the gang will explore.


	8. Arcade and being fought over

For this fic from this point forward will be episodic stories showing events or adventures. I will have continuity and there will still be progression, but this story will be a collection of various adventures and events.

* * *

I just realized the hardest part of having a secret pet is feeding it without anyone noticing! Luckily for me my new pet is able to eat regular dog food and it's cheap enough for me to afford with my weekly allowance. Of course the hard part is sneaking it and hiding the bag in my room! Thankfully, my parents both work on certain days! So, I am able to manage!

I took a look at my new pet, who was sleeping on my bed. I guess now I should give him a name. Unfortunately, for me I am bad at names. I sighed and placed my hands under my chin in thought. I am making it harder then it needs to be! I walked closer to my pet and sat down on the bed. Fluffy? No, too girly. Spike? Maybe? Suddenly, I felt something licking my hands. I looked at my new pet, happily licking my hands. Perhaps, I shouldn't rush it! I can always name him later.

"Ready to go boy?" I asked quietly.

My new pet gave me a happy bark in response. I chuckled and took a look around my room. I finally found the opportunity to unpack my stuff. There were a few posters of Dragon ball, detective conan, and one punch man, some of my favorite anime. There were a few notebooks, pencils, crayons, etc. on my desk. The robes I wore yesterday are hidden in my closet. That woodman decided to let me keep them along with the voice modifying mask. Somehow, I managed to sneak those robes and mask pass my parents by folding them and stuffing them in my pants. I sighed as I realize that was probably for the best. Chances are news of what I did will be known throughout town. It's not that big of a deal! It's not like I am going to end up having to wear those things again.

I entered my closet and got my clothes, a plain black t-shirt that I usually wear under a black jacket and regular blue jeans. I put on my black boots and entered the bathroom to quickly brush my hair. I reentered my room to get my pet. I really have to name him soon.

"Come on boy. I trust you will stay by me," I told him quietly.

After receiving a bark in response I began to leave the room. As long as I make sure he stays by me, I am not too worried about taking him with me. I entered the living room to find my parents on the couch watching T.v..

"Going out?" They asked me.

I simply nodded in response before moving towards the front door, but before I could open it they spoke up.

"Jeffery, we don't know if there is an arcade or something around here, but If there is, we want you to have some cash,"

I turned around with a surprised smile on my face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, spend it wisely,"

I nodded before taking the money, a 20 dollar bill and placing it carefully in my pocket. I left the house completely pleased, with my new pet following me. What should I do? Perhaps, I should see Trevor and his group. They did seem kinda worried about me. I began to walk towards the park, excited to spend the day with some friends. Along the way I saw a young girl and boy talking to each other. I was able to hear a bit of their conversation.

"Have you heard about that young mysterious figure that took enchantments from the library?" The girl asked

"Yes, the librarian is still annoyed that not only did someone did it and escaped, but they tricked her using a simple trick."

Looks like I was right. I expect there will be tighter security at the library now, thanks to my actions. That is probably a good thing! If a kid was able to leave using a simple trick that is child's play, then you are terrible at this. Of course I guess I got lucky and had help, but still. I finally made it to the park to find a few kids on the swing set. Trevor and his group haven't arrived yet, so I took a seat on the bench and began to wait patiently. My new pet lied down beside me.

"Hey kid. Have you gotten today's paper?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see a boy around my age with a stack of newspapers.

"No, I haven't," I answered.

He took one from the stack and handed me it.

"You better read it. Thing are going to change around here," He told me before leaving.

I might as well read it and see was was said about me. Besides, it will help pass the time until Trevor and his friends get here.

 _ **Enchantments Taken from the Library by Mysterious**_ **Figure!**

 _Yesterday, seemed like a normal day at the Trolberg library! There hasn't been any incidents since the dreaded tide mice! At least until a mysterious figure in black robes appeared. He didn't seem too unusual at first according to the town librarian._

 _"I didn't think too much of it at the time. After learning and getting information on various creatures, enchantments, and anomalies I have gotten used to strange things to the point where I don't stop to think about it! That was my first mistake,"_

 _The figure was apparently new and was told about the policy and shown the article of the tide mice incident before asking for a book on ancient heroes throughout history. Most likely to draw attention away from him._

 _"He had asked for a book on a subject that was fairly popular, so I didn't think twice about it and led him to a huge encyclopedia of the topic,"_

 _After a few hours the figure managed to find the place where the enchantments are hidden and was using a device to record them._

 _"That seems to be the second time someone found the room by accident. I have decided to improve security by putting in a secret code to gain access. Among with hiring guards to keep an eye on the place. In hindsight I should have done this before!"_

 _The Librarian offered to not punish the figure if he gave up the devicr which he seemly did before rushing out at an incredible speed. Later it turned out to be a trick and the figure handed the librarian a quarter colored with permanent marker._

 _"I can't forget the speed he showed when he left. I was used to strange occurrences but it managed to make it's mark on me. After a few moments I realized I was tricked and I was completely annoyed at the fact. I have built up a reputation of knowing exactly what kids need when they enter the library and have made a habit to learn the most mundane things around here. No, not the burial sights! Other things! Anyway, being tricked annoyed me because it showed my no matter how much I learn and how much knowledge I hoard I am still fallible!"_

 _Let us hope that the librarian is able keep enchantments from unsafe hands this time._

I took a deep breath before folding the newspaper. I am glad I was able to keep my identity hidden during it. I should be able to go to the library without any issues and hopefully this will pass soon. I got up from the bench, walked to a recycling bin, and threw the newspaper inside it.

"Jeffery, thank goodness you are here,"

I turned around to find Trevor looking at me with a relieved smile on his face.

"Hey Trevor," I simply said.

"I was worried that weird girl did something to you!" He told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Giving you a phobia," Trevor answered.

"Relax! I'm fine!" I assured him.

"I hope so!"

"Right," I simply said.

"What do you say we go to the arcade," Trevor suggested.

"Sure. What about the rest of the group?" I responded.

"They will meet us there," Trevor answered.

Trevor pulled out a phone and sent a quick text to his friends.

"Thank God I was able to convince mum to let me have a phone," I heard Trevor mumbled.

I smiled and resisted the urge to chuckle at Trevor's statement.

"Come on! We are going to have a lot of fun," Trevor told me before leading me to the arcade.

What luck my parents decided to give me some extra cash.

* * *

"Jeffery, did you hear about that mysterious figure," Trevor asked me.

"I finished reading the article about him before you showed up," I answered.

"I have to admit that was actually kinda cool," Trevor admitted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't like to touch that stuff. I just consider regular tricks to be better since they are harder to pull off. It's more amazing to be able to show someone their exact card without magic. You don't need real magic to pull amazing feats like that! However, sneaking forbidden stuff from the library is just plain awesome," Trevor explained.

I have to admit he does bring up a fair point. Some people have gotten too used to the supernatural that they seem to downplay what you can do without it. It's kinda good that there are people like Trevor who seem to perfer things without that aspect.

"It's also nice to see someone pull one on the librarian," Trevor noted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jeffery, that librarian is really strange. Half the time she gives you what book you need without you saying anything and sometimes she admits to certain strange things before denying it! She just gives off a strange vibe and it's nice to see her get frustrated," Trevor answered.

I nodded in response. It's kinda weird to hear somebody respond positivity to my actions. I don't regret it, but I admit it wasn't the most moral of actions. Oh well! Like I said it should pass soon.

We finally reached the arcade and through the windows I could see a bunch of kids playing on various machines.

"Let's wait for the rest of the group before going in," Trevor told me.

I simply nodded and began to tap my right foot on the ground repeatedly. I checked to see if my new pet was still around and was pleased to see he was. I am glad to have an intelligent pet that can follow directions.

"I hope we don't run into her," Trevor said.

"Does she usually come here?" I asked.

Trevor shook his head, "No, only every once in a while when David drags her here. From what I have seen she doesn't hate it here, but she prefers other places. I think she only comes here as a favor for David," Trevor explained.

"You keep an eye on her?" I asked.

Trevor took a deep breath, "I just can't get my mind off her! After everything!"

I really have my work cut out for me! This runs far deeper than I thought! Before I could say anything in response Trevor's friends showed up.

"See Trevor! I told you you shouldn't worry about Jeffery here," The boy with glasses said.

Trevor playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah! Yeah! Excuse me for being worried,"

"You were being dramatic Trevor," The girl told him.

"Let's just get inside," Trevor said before entering the arcade.

I sighed and followed the group inside.

"You guys have cash right?" Trevor asked.

"My parents gave me 20 bucks," I answered.

"Good. I am a little low," Trevor admitted.

"Perhaps, you shouldn't waste it on pies," The boy with glasses suggested.

"I don't tell you how to spend your allowance," Trevor responded.

We reached the machine that turns bills into coins.

"Alright high roller why don't you go first," Trevor told me before giving me a pat on the shoulder.

I playfully rolled my eyes before inserting my 20 dollar bill into the machine. I grabbed all the coins and placed them into my pockets. The others got their coins and we walked to a few machines.

"You guys will share with me right?" Trevor asked.

"Of course! Just try not to go overboard this time," The girl told him.

"That was just one time," Trevor responded.

They really seem like a fun group. It will seem nice just to spend some time playing some classic video games.

"Jeffery! Hey!" I heard a voice shout.

I turned around to find Hilda rushing towards me with an excited smile. David was walking behind her with an amused look on his face. I turned towards Trevor to find him giving Hilda a dirty look. Great! Just what I need! Things are going to get messy fast!

"Jeffery, what a surprise to see you here," Hilda greeted.

Before I could respond David walked up to us with a smile.

"Hilda, what is it with you and Jeffery? If I didn't know any better I would think you have a thing for him," David taunted.

Hilda's cheeks turned a light pink, "Don't be ridiculous David! I am just excited to see a new friend,"

Trevor walked up to Hilda and gave her a dirty look, which she returned.

"Get in line! He is spending time with us!" Trevor snapped.

Hilda scoffed, "Fine. Only because we spent time together yesterday."

Trevor had a stunned look on his face, "You have?"

Hilda smiled, "Yes, he was even going to visit you, but I was able to convince him not to,"

Trevor gasped before giving Hilda a glare, "Well, don't do it again!"

"Or what?"

"I will make you my ultimate victim," Trevor threatened.

Hilda started to laugh uncontrollably before she stopped herself.

"I shouldn't do that! Last time I did a forest giant kidnapped me," Hilda said sheepishly.

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I mean it!"

Hilda scoffed, "Bring it on."

Hilda gave me a smile before leaving and David gave me an apologetic look. I gave him a nod before he followed Hilda. Trevor took a deep breath before turning towards the rest of the group.

"Now do you guys see it?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, Trevor!" The girl answered.

"Come on! Let's just play some games. It will get our mind off of things," The boy with glasses suggested.

"Come on Jeffery. I know a few games we can play," Trevor told me.

"Right," I simply said before following him.

I checked to make sure my new pet was following me and was happy he still was.

"Jeffery, you seem like a great friend, but I am not sure I can handle sharing you with her," Trevor told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

Trevor sighed, "Look you are your own person and you make your own choices, including who you are friends with. I won't make you choose only one of us if you don't want to, but how do I know you won't give all of your time to her?" Trevor explained.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I promise that won't happen! I will try my best to divide my time fairly."

Trevor smiled, "I was hoping you would spend at least one iota more time with me."

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Come on we have some games to play."

"Right!"

The two of us rushed off to have some fun together. I hope I am able to balance time with the two groups and things will work out!

* * *

Originally this was going to be two chapters, but I couldn't really think of enough content for two. Hope you enjoy.


	9. Planning first adventure

I smiled as I felt the relaxing breeze as I watched a bunch of Woffs fly off into the sunset. I checked my watch and saw it was getting close to dinner time. I shook my head in disappointment. I really don't want to leave, but I knew I must. Before I could leave the area I felt a hand on my shoulder. i turned around to find myself in the presence of the mysterious figure, that gave me that strange ring.

"I see you have made a name for yourself already," The figure told me.

"That wasn't my intention," I responded.

The figure waved his hands, "Yes, you wanted a pet. Can't say I blame you. He seems like a great pet. You should really name him," The figure sighed heavily, "You know I didn't expect your first action to be for a selfish purpose."

I frowned and shook my head, "My main focus was getting that Woff a good home. Sure I was a little selfish, but we all are a little selfish. There is nothing wrong with that. As long as you don't go overboard."

"Fair enough. I trust your future actions will be more heroic," The figure told me.

"Heroic?" I asked.

"You know become a hero. Do good things and all that," The figure answered.

"Is that why you gave me this ring?" I asked.

"Of course! I trust you would be the best person to take my place," The figure answered.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"A guy that is trying to protect everything that is important," The figure answered before disappearing.

I shook my head in frustration. Great, now I am supposed to become a hero and this figure won't tell me who he is. Suddenly, I awoke to my Woff pet licking my face.

"Ok boy. I am awake," I tell him quietly.

I really need a name for him. I should think simple. Zeke? Mike? Ethan? Danny? Come on just pick one. While I continued to think of possible names, my pet began rushing on the bed. Rush? no Dash.

"Dash," I whispered.

My pet stopped and looked at me. Did he respond to my offer for his name.

"Would you like your name to be Dash?" I asked quietly.

Dash gave a cheerful bark in response. I smiled and started petting Dash, happy to finally give him a name. That is one issue done! Now to learn more about that mysterious figure. Was that dream more than a regular dream? Was he contacting me? If so why in a dream and not in real life like last time? So many questions to answer! I could go to the library again. It has been a few days since the incident and things seem to have calm down a bit. I should have little issues.

"Come on Dash we are going out."

The walk to the library wasn't as noteworthy as when I was wearing robes, but it was still nice to walk to the library without being stared at. If I ever wear robes again, it will only be to do something important heroic. I entered the library and was slightly frustrated as I realized since the librarian will thing I am new, I will have to hear the rules. At least it should be a little different now since the incident. Now that I think about it it might seem a little suspicious to ask for help for heroes again, so I better ask for information on any magical items.

I looked around and saw a bunch of kids sitting quietly at tables and there were plenty of adults keeping an eye on things. Hindsight really is 20/20! She should have done this before. Hopefully, there isn't any issues in the future. What's next? An incident involving alchemy?

"Jeffery, what a nice surprise," I heard from behind me.

I turned around to find Hilda standing there with David and Frida, carrying a small stack of books.

"What's up guys?" I greeted.

"We are going to look up some rare plants," David answered.

"Want to join us?" Hilda asked.

"Uh... Sure," I answered sheepishly.

I know I am slacking off on my main objective, so to speak, but I just can't seem to say no.

"Great," Hilda responded.

I followed the group to a table and sat down. After making sure the group was busy looking through their books, I lifted Dash and placed him on my lap. I grabbed a book as he began to snuggle on my legs. Having a pet was a lot of work, but I have to say the unconditional love makes it worth it! I began to speed read through the entire book before landing on an interesting page.

 _Every month on the night of the full moon, a special flower forms in the center of a group of roses. This special flower known as the lunar rose is known as the ultimate flower of love and romance. The legends states that around 5 centuries ago, a powerful witch casted a spell to create the flower after her fiance purposed to her on the night of a full moon. She made the spell occur annually to celebrate their anniversary. Since then it has been on of the rarest flowers on earth and many would do anything to get their hands on one. Over the centuries it has been used for many gifts for many couples and a few has even used it to purpose. A few alchemists have managed to get their hands on it to help create powerful love potions! The flower only forms in one specific field in Trolberg._

"Have any of you found anything?" David asked.

"Nothing but interesting herbs that help cure diseases," Frida answered.

"All I found was this rare plant call ecto blossom that is harmful to ghosts,"Hilda answered.

"We could have used that instead of wrestling that ghost," David responded.

"It grows no where close to Trolberg," Hilda told him.

"Oh."

"What about you Jeffery?" Hilda asked.

"I found something rare and interesting, but it's not ideal to collect," I answered.

"What?" Hilda asked.

I noticed Frida and David were interested as well. I explained the flower to them and even showed them the page. Hilda got excited and almost jumped from her seat.

"Perfect! Frida when is the next full moon?" Hilda exclaimed.

"I don't know, but Hilda it will be difficult to go out at night just to look for one flower," Frida responded.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

I shook my head in amusement.

"Hilda, how are we going to explain this to our parents? How are we going to find it before anyone else? How could we avoid danger late at night?" Frida asked.

"We faced danger before," HIlda pointed out.

"Only when we couldn't avoid it," Frida responded.

"Girls calm down! We still have some time. Let's keep looking for something else," David suggested.

Frida and Hilda nodded and grabbed another book, but I have this strange feeling that Hilda is still thinking about finding that flower.

"Another new comer and so soon after the last one," A voice announced.

I turned around to see the librarian looking at me. I started feeling nervous, but I managed to calm down. I managed to keep a normal expression on my face.

"Have I seen you before?" The librarian asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Perhaps, in a past life?"

To my surprised the librarian actually chuckled before smiling, "I think I am going to like you. Just be careful! Information is powerful but in inexperienced hands it can be dangerous!"

I smiled back, "That goes for all types of power,"

"Well, I will leave you all to finish your reading. Oh and you might find this map handy," The Librarian told us before leaving.

Curious, I reached for the map only to touch something soft. I looked to discover I was touching Hilda's hand. We both let go and stared at each other with light blushes on our faces.

"Sorry. You can look at it," I told her awkwardly.

"No, you can," she responded.

I noticed Frida and David were looking at us, amused with smiles on their faces. I resisted the urge to groaned and grabbed the map.

"What is the map for?" Hilda asked.

"It's a map to a certain field in Trolberg," I answered.

"Why did she give it to us?" David asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She helping us find that flower," I answered.

"Great! Now we just have to get it before anyone else!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Hilda, how are we going to get pass our parents?" Frida asked.

"The same way when David had issues with that Marra," Hilda answered.

Frida shook her head, "Fine. Only because we have worked out most of the issues,"

Hilda nodded, "We just need to find out when the next full moon is."

* * *

"The full moon is tomorrow. That should give us plenty of time to prepare," Frida told us.

"What dangers should we prepare for?" Hilda asked.

"Werewolves?" David asked in fright.

I shook my head, "Werewolves? What are the chances of running into one?"

David gulped in fright, "It's possible,"

"David, I doubt we will run into one, but I will take precautions just in case," Frida assured him.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Frida asked

I held up my hands, "Oh nothing. Just that you seem to act more like his mom than a friend."

Frida gave me a playful smile, "Believe me he needs an extra mum."

"Hey!" David shouted offended.

Frida and I shared a laugh.

"Anyway, what should we bring to prepare for wolves or other creatures?" Frida asked.

"I have a few baseball bats," I answered.

"Are you sure those will help?" David asked.

"Better than going empty handed," I answered.

"Wait, you played baseball?" Frida asked.

"Baseball, soccer, and football," I answered with a shrug, "I was a decent player and I had a lot of fun."

Though, some said I was one of the best players, but I took those statements with a grain of salt.

"I just realized that we haven't taken the time to get to know you," Hilda said.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, looks like we were occupied with other things. Ask away."

"Did you have friends?" David asked.

"I had a small group of friends, but my main best friend was Chris. He was a wonderful guy and he made playing those sports much more fun! I will be sure to tell you more about him later," I answered as well and quickly as I could.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Frida asked.

Before I could answer Hilda spoke up, "Frida, why are you asking that?"

"I want you to know If you should continue to pursue him or not," Frida answered.

Hilda shook her head, "For the last time! I don't like him like that," Hilda turned towards me with an apologetic look on her face, "No offense."

I nodded and waved my right hand, "None taken. To answer I had one, but we broke up before we moved."

"Why did you two break up?" David asked.

Before, I could answer Frida gave David a light slap on the head.

"What was that for?" David asked.

"For being inconsiderate," Frida answered.

"You asked him if he had one," David responded.

"That was before I knew it was was sensitive topic and now that I know I won't push it," Frida gave me a small smile, "You don't have to tell us until you are ready to."

I nodded, "Thanks."

I have to say it feels great to be a part of a small group again. Sure, I also spent time with Trevor's group, but we haven't quite bonded like this quite yet. One problem is how am I going to go out at night without Mom and Dad knowing. Mom seems to have liked Hilda when we went and Might be ok with the idea of me spending the night there, but will dad be ok with it? I will see if I can work things out.

* * *

I will be sure to get started on the next chapter sooner than usual. We learned a few things about Jeffery's past which will be explored later. It's also the start of their first adventure and it seems something simple. Stay tuned. Also it was a pain to name Jeffery's pet. Eventually, I was like just pick a random name. Who cares? Sometimes I tend to over think things and end up making things harder than they need to be. It's a major pain sometimes. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Finishing preparing and another mystery

Hilda, Frida, David, and I were currently sitting at Hilda's kitchen table discussing what to do tomorrow night. Dash was snuggling on my knees, as I made a mental note to try not to look suspicious when I eventually move him.

"Ok everyone. After looking at the map I think I managed to pinpoint the exact location of where the flower will form," Frida told us.

"Where do you think it will be?" Hilda asked.

"It seems to be near the area we discovered the lost elf clan," Frida answered with a smile.

"Perhaps, we can pay Bartell a visit," David responded with a smile.

"If we have time David," Hilda assured him.

"What are you guys talking about?" I managed to ask.

"To make a long story short, We found a lost clan of elves that were banished and managed to help make up for it," Hilda answered.

"Another issue is being able to defend ourselves," Frida said.

"Jeffery, you did say you have a few baseball bats, right?" David asked .

"I do, but after thinking about it, I realized I won't being able to sneak them out. They won't fit in my backpack," I told the group.

To my surprised Hilda smiled, "That's not a problem. Tontu!"

Suddenly, a smal creature with his head completely covered in brown fur appeared.

"You called Hilda?" The creature asked.

"Jeffery, meet Tontu. He's a nisse," Hilda told me.

"I assume there's another story," I responded.

Hilda rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah. I will tell you all about it later."

I nodded, "How many stories do you have?"

"Plenty. Anyway, Tontu here will be able to help you sneak items out from your house," Hilda responded.

"As long as there isn't another nisse there, I will be happy to assist you," Tontu told us.

"We will fill you in Tontu," Hilda promised.

"I will get us some hot chocolate," Tontu said before disappearing.

"Ok. How does he do that?"I asked.

"Nisse have the ability to access pocket dimensions. They can even bring objects and other creatures with them," Hilda explained.

"You have the answers to everything, don't you?" I teased.

Before Hilda could respond her mother entered the kitchen.

"Are you kids having fun?" She asked.

"Yes, mum," Hilda said nervously.

Hilda's mother joined us at the table. Looks like we are going have to take a break from planning.

"David Frida it has been a while since we had a chat together,"

"What am I sliced bread?" I mumbled.

I noticed Hilda's mother staring at me and it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

Before she could respond Tontu returned, carrying a tray with a few cups of hot chocolate. We each took a cup and took a sip.

"You remind me of somebody I met before," Hilda's mom told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember who exactly," Hilda's mom answered.

"Couldn't it have been a relative?" Hilda asked.

"It might be or just someone that just looks like them," Hilda's mom answered.

"Do you remember anything about when you met them?" I asked.

"Only when I was about Hilda's age and still living in Trolberg. My memory is a little fuzzy but I can remember a few little things. My memory has never been the best," Hilda's mom answered.

"Relax mum. Maybe looking at pictures or items from the past will jogged your memory," Hilda suggested.

"Good idea! It's not a priority but I will see if I can remember. It might be worth it to figure it out," Hilda's mom responded before getting up and leaving.

That was kinda weird. I am curious about the identity of the person I made her vaguely remember, but we have something else to worry about.

"As we were saying before mum interrupted us, Jeffery, Tontu will help you sneak what ever we need out," Hilda told us.

"Right," I simply said.

We then filled Tontu about everything and he agreed to help.

"I think we have everything ready!" Hilda exclaimed.

"You have what ready?" Hilda's mom asked us, entering the kitchen with a small box.

"Just something about looking for rare plants mum," Hilda answered.

"Anyway, I think I found something that will help jogged my memory," Hilda's mom told us.

"You found pictures?" Hilda asked.

"No, I did find my old diary and a strange flower,"

Hilda's mom placed the box down on the table and opened the box. In side was an old diary that was covered in dust and a strange flower that looked like a rose, but was silver and in a similar shape as the moon. The strangest part was the flower looked brand new, without any signs of aging or wear. Could that be a lunar rose? The book had no illustrations. Hilda's mom picked up the diary and blew the dust away.

"Hopefully, I wrote something about it," Hilda's mom said before looking through the diary.

I check the kitchen clock and upon, noticing it was getting kinda late, I carefully and quietly picked Dash up from my knees and placed him on the floor.

"Well, it's getting late. I better get going," I said before getting up.

Frida and David checked the clock, before getting up as well.

"We better get going too," David and Frida said at the same time.

"Bye guys," Hilda told us before helping her mother look through the diary.

What do you know another mystery has appeared. At least it seems like a simple one to solve. On my way out Frida tapped me on the shoulder.

"Did you see that flower?" Frida asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean how it showed no signs of wear and tear?"

Frida nodded, "Not only that but it's appearance fits what you would expect the flower we are looking for to look like,"

"I came to the same conclusion," I responded.

"If we are correct, then we don't have to go out at night," Frida stated.

"I don't know. Hilda seemed excited to go out," I responded.

"I know and I don't want to take the adventure away from her, but if that flower is what we are looking for, it's going to be tough to just ignore the easier way to get it," Frida told me.

"So, we are still going out tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yes, for Hilda. Besides, we don't know for sure it's the same flower," Frida responded.

"Are you two leaving?" Hilda asked peaking from the kitchen.

Frida and I blushed nervously, "Yes, bye," we then left Hilda's house and quickly walked home.

* * *

"Son, your mom and I have something important to tell you," My Dad told me.

I tried to figure out what it could be. It couldn't be about school, since I was starting in a few days.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, my boss invited your mother and me to an important party. It's our opportunity to impress some important people. I am trusting you will be able to look after yourself tomorrow night," My dad told me.

"Eric, are you sure he can handle it?" My mom asked.

"Claire, he is 13 now. I trust he can handle it," My dad responded.

What luck. Both of my parents will be gone tomorrow night, but for how long. It looks like Tontu won't be any help with sneaking the bats, but he will still be able to help me carry them before meeting the others.

"When will you two get back?" I asked.

"The morning after," Dad told me.

It's like fate wants me to go tomorrow. Hopefully, things go well.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Dad asked me.

"I know I can," I answered.

"Good. That's all son. We will give you a copy of the house key tomorrow," Dad told me.

I nodded before walking upstairs, ready to relax and spend time with Dash.

* * *

The next morning I entered the library, the agreed meeting place. I looked around and spotted Hilda, Frida, and David looking at a few books. I walked closer and upon noticing me gave me a smile, which I returned.

"What are you looking up?" I asked.

"Just seeing if there is more information about the flower," Frida answered.

"Have you found anything?" I asked.

"Not much. Apparently, The flower is able to survive for an extremely long time without ageing. Unless you use it as an alchemy ingredient, it should last an extremely long time," Frida answered.

"That reminds me of that flower that was with mum's diary," Hilda told us.

"Yeah," Frida said nervously.

Suddenly, Hilda seemed to have put two and two together.

"What if that was the same flower we are looking for," Hilda stated.

"You think Hilda?" David asked.

"Yeah, it might be," Hilda answered looking disappointed.

Frida and I shared a look and I nodded, telling her to assure Hilda that we can still go. Frida opened her mouth, but before she could speak, David spoke up.

"If that's true we don't have to go,"

"Yeah," Hilda simply said.

"Hilda, do you still want to go?" I asked.

Hilda gave me a confuse look, "Why does that matter? We might not have to anymore,"

"Maybe not, but we can still go if we want to," I responded.

"He's right Hilda! If you still want to do it, we are right behind you. Right David?" Frida added.

David had a conflicted look on his face, before nodding.

Hilda was stunned for a brief moment, before it turned to excitement.

"Thanks guys!" Hilda told us.

"No problem," We all told her, even David.

"Hilda, did your mum find anything?" Frida asked.

Hilda nodded, "Just that when she was around my age, she befriended a young boy named Jeffery,"

"He had my name?" I asked.

"Yes, it was a little strange, but plenty of people have the same name," Hilda answered.

"That's true. It still feels weird," I responded.

"Apparently, he was only staying for about a week with his aunt. The strangest part though was that mum had a crush on him," Hilda finished.

That might explained the flower, assuming he felt the same way. What a coincidence. When we are looking for the flower, Hilda's mom ended up discovering what seems to have been a short-lived romance.

"How could she forget about it?" Frida asked.

"Frida, my mum doesn't have the best memory and it was one kid she knew for a week," Hilda answered.

"You would think something like that would be remembered," Frida responded.

"Anyway, are we good to go for tonight?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, we are," We answered.

* * *

We entered Hilda's house to find her mother looking through the rest of her old diary.

"Mum, why are you still reading your old diary," Hilda asked.

"I just want to see if there is anything else worth remembering,"

Hilda only nodded in response. Hilda's mom placed the diary down in the box and looked at the flower.

"Strange, this flower shows no sign of aging,"

Hilda's mom picked up the flower, causing her to have a glazed look in her eyes for a brief moment before they were filled with tears. Suddenly, she dropped the flower and it landed right back in the box.

"Mum, what happened?" Hilda asked worried.

"I don't know. All of the sudden I ended up reliving all of my romances and releationships,"

Hilda's mom got up and left the living room.

"That was weird," David said.

"Could that be another ability of the flower?" I asked.

"What?" Hilda asked.

"Experiencing your past releationships again," I answered.

"It just might be," Frida agreed.

Hilda's mom returned with a couple tissues and gently wiped her tears.

"I remember now. Jeffery, The boy I only knew for a week gave me that flower as a goodbye gift. It was such a sweet gesture. I regret forgetting it," Hilda's mom told us.

"It's ok mum. Just be glad you remember now rather then forget about it for the rest of your life," Hilda assured her.

"Right. Thanks Hilda,"

"Anytime mum,"

* * *

"Ok Tontu. My parents are gone so instead of sneaking things I just need you to help me carry stuff," I told the nisse.

"No problem. I might as well keep an eye out in case you all need to escape," Tontu responded.

I only nodded in response, before opening the door and entering my house. I feel a little bad about going out late at night when my parents are trusting me to be on my best behavior, but I am a kid after all. Besides, this isn't the worst thing I can do. With Tontu's help I packed a backpack with a few water bottles and a couple sandwiches. I grabbed a flashlight and placed it in my pocket before grabbing a couple baseball bats. Tontu carried the rest of the bats and disappeared. I left the house and locked the front door, ready to have some fun.

* * *

This chapter was a little difficult to write. It was tough getting some of the words written down. Anyway, we learned Johanna got the same flower, Jeffery and the gang are after, from a mysterious kid from her past. I am sorry to say you won't learn the identity of the kid for a while, as I need to set a few things up and have other things happen first. Despite, having the flower within reach, The gang decide to go out anyway, just to make Hilda happy. It's all about the journey, not the destination after all! I will work on the next chapter much sooner and then I will work on my other fics. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Getting the flower

About two months! Time sure does fly. Sorry about leaving you on a cliff hanger. Hope this was worth it. I was having writer's block and I kinda needed to write new stories to help the creative juices flowing. Next chapter will be Jeffery bonding with Trevor more, then I will have him start school. I am looking forward to that.

* * *

As I was walking to the park, The agreed meeting spot, Tontu was filling me in on how he ended up living with Hilda.

"You still have no idea if that other nisse and his pet made it out?" I asked.

"No, that was extremely risky but we had no choice. I am just glad Hilda, her mother and I made it out alive," Tontu said sounding sad.

"Sometimes you just have to have hope," I supplied.

"It was the only thing that kept me going until Hilda helped me," Tontu told me.

Tontu and I finished the walk in complete silence. We arrived at the park, to find Hilda, Frida, and David haven't arrived yet. I groaned and began to impatiently tap my foot on the ground.

"Jeffery?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you afraid of getting attacked?"

"That is what the bats are for."

"I mean against threats like Marra."

"Then I trust you will preform a sneak attack and save me."

Before Tontu could respond the rest of the group arrived.

"Have you two been waiting long?" Hilda asked.

I shrugged, "Not really. Tontu makes good company."

"Says the kid who was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground," Tontu responded.

"That was before we started talking," I explained.

"What were you two talking about?" Hilda asked.

"Oh nothing. He was concerned about my safety," I answered.

"Not to worry. Frida and I have come prepared," David assured us.

"I still don't think we have to worry much. What could we run into?" Frida told the group.

"Relax guys if it comes to it Tontu can take us somewhere safe," Hilda assured us.

"Assuming nowhere space is actually somewhere," I added.

"No need to get philosophical," Tontu told me.

I shrugged, "Excuse me for finding logical paradoxes amusing."

"Anyway, we better get going. I don't want to stay out here for long." Frida told us.

* * *

"So, what did you tell your parents exactly?" I asked.

"To keep things simple. Frida and David asked their parents to spend the night at my house. Luckily for me mum went to sleep and as long as we are quick, we should get back long before she wakes up. But just in case I called in a favor." Hilda told me.

"Favor?" I asked.

"Let's just say. A certain woodman will be covering for me." Hilda told me.

"Ok." I simply said.

"Anyway, what about you?" Hilda asked me.

"My parents left for an important party and will be back tomorrow," I answered.

"Lucky you." David told me.

We continued walking and eventually stumbled upon an elf colony. There were a few elves out and about and to my slight surprised they looked different. They seem more... Wild?

"Hey it's you guys! The ones that helped us!" The elves shouted recognizing the others.

"Hey, we are on an adventure and wanted to stop by and say hi," Hilda greeted.

"What a pleasant surprised! It's good to see my favorite hostage again," One elf said walking up to us.

"Bartell, it's nice to see you too," David told the elf.

Bartell eyes fell on me, "Who is this? Another friend of yours? He seems familiar, but I can't put my nonexistent fingers on it."

"I'm Jeffery. I am new in town," I answered.

"Nice to meet you. Any friend of David is a friend of mine," Bartell told me.

David stayed and chatted with Bartell for a few minutes, before we decided to continue our adventure.

"What are you kids doing out here late at night anyway?" Bartell asked.

"We are looking for a rare flower," David answered.

Bartell gave us a concerned look, "Just be careful. I saw Marra out there."

"What are they doing?" Hilda asked.

"The usual stuff at their campsites," Bartell answered.

* * *

Frida unrolled the map and after a few moments gave us all a smile, "We should be close. This seems easy,"

I shook my head. You should never tempt fate like that. Hopefully, things will go smoothly.

"What's wrong Jeffery? Aren't you having fun?" Hilda asked.

I turned towards Hilda, giving me a concerned look. I shook my head.

"No, I am! I just don't want to take too long," I answered while rubbing the back of my head.

Hilda nodded, "Good. We will try not to take too long,"

Before I could respond, there were sounds from nearby. I instinctively held my baseball bat defensively and got ready to defend the group. I haven't used a bat for quite a while and I was actually excited to be able to use one again, even if it's for combat instead of playing baseball.

"Who or what could that be?" Frida asked.

I raised an eyebrow. You really shouldn't tempt fate like that. Before anyone could answer Frida, a few wolves appeared from nearby and rushed towards us. I rushed towards them and gave the bat a good swing knocking a couple away from me. I looked around and noticed one rushing towards Hilda who looked hesitant to use her bat. She backed away and tried to calm the wolf down. What is she doing? Is she willing to risk getting hurt, rather than defend herself against a wild animal. I quickly rushed after the wolf and as it was about to bite her, I managed to bring my bat on it's head as hard as I could, knocking the wolf out. Hilda and I were breathing heavily. After a few moments Hilda got up and rubbed dirt off of her.

"Jeffery, Thank you," Hilda told me.

"What happened?" I asked trying to keep my anger under control.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"The wolf was attacking and you didn't defend yourself!" I snapped before taking a deep breath, "If I hadn't made it to you in time who knows what might have happened."

Hilda sighed, "Sorry! I just find it hard to hurt anybody."

"Hilda, it was attacking you. You should try to defend yourself," I argued.

"I know! It's just hard!"

"Promise me you will try next time," I told her with a serious expression.

"I will try!"

I looked around the area and saw the rest of the wolves were unconscious and David and Frida were standing over them with relieved looks in their faces. Glad to see they decided to fight back and they don't seem to be hurt either.

* * *

"This should be easy. Yeah right Frida," David stated.

"How was I supposed to know we would run into wolves?" Frida argued.

"Let's just be glad none of us are hurt," Hilda said before giving me a smile.

"Please tell me we are close," David said.

Frida checked the map and smiled, "We should be."

After a few moments of walking, we stumbled upon a huge flowerbed of roses. The group of roses was much larger than expected. We shouldn't be too far now. Sure enough we reached the center after a minute or two. In the center was a flower that looked exactly like the flower Hilda's mom had.

"We found it guys. Who should have the honors?" Hilda asked.

"Does it matter?" David asked.

Frida kept looking at me and the flower before smiling, "Jeffery, should have the honor."

"Me?" I asked.

Frida nodded, "You said you had a girlfriend while the rest of us haven't been in a romantic relationship yet. You are the one who should pick it up."

David shook his head, "Are you sure? I mean this flower looks exactly the one Hilda's mum has. Jeffery might relive the breakup."

"It's fine David! I will also remember the good parts, besides the breakup was mutual." I said before bending down and touching the flower.

Suddenly, my vision went completely blank for a brief moment, before it was restored. The next thing I saw were memories of my one and so far only romantic relationship.

* * *

 _Jeffery was walking through the neighborhood with a rose in his hands. He stopped for a brief moment and awkwardly brushed his hair back. He took a deep breath before he continued walking. Eventually, he made it to his destination, the house of one of his class mates, Karen. Jeffery knocked on the door and hoped Karen would be the one to answer the door. After a moment Jeffery debated leaving, before the door opened, revealing a blonde girl around Jeffery's age._

 _"Jeffery, what a nice surprised." Karen greeted._

 _"Hey Karen," Jeffery awkwardly greeted._

 _"What's up?"_

 _Jeffery took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, "Karen, I was wondering if you would like to go to the school dance with me?" Jeffery asked holding up the rose._

 _Karen started blushing before squealing, "Sure, I would love to!"_

 _Jeffery smiled and took a relaxing deep breath. The hard part was over and now he could relax._

* * *

 _Jeffery and Karen were dancing together and despite not knowing what they were doing were having a good time._

 _"I am having a good time Jeffery. I am glad you asked me."_

 _"I am glad too."_

 _After spending most of the time dancing Jeffery and Karen took a break and started chatting. Jeffery took a deep breath and managed to find some courage._

 _"Karen, I had a great time tonight and was hoping," Jeffery took a deep breath,"You would like to be my girlfriend."_

 _Karen's face turned completely red and tried to speak for a few moments, before she eventually just nodded. Jeffery smiled, happy to enter into his first romantic relationship._

* * *

 _Jeffery and Karen left the movie theater with smiles on their faces._

 _"What was you favorite part?" Karen asked._

 _"Hulk fighting Thanos," Jeffery answered._

 _"I love every scene with Peter Quill," Karen told Jeffery with a smile._

 _Jeffery raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to fear Star-Lord stealing my girlfriend away from me?"_

 _Karen playfully punched Jeffery's arm, "Don't be jealous. You just can't compete with an older man," Karen teased._

 _"I am just glad there is a reality barrier between the two of you," Jeffery said._

 _"Not for Chris Pratt," Karen argued._

 _"Right there is a legal barrier," Jeffery argued._

 _Karen playfully stuck out her tongue, while Jeffery chuckled._

* * *

 _"Jeffery, After thinking about it I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship." Karen said with a frown._

 _Jeffery nodded, "I was kinda thinking the same thing. I have enjoyed our time together, but I don't want to just communicate online."_

 _"Same here. Should we move on to other people?"_

 _Jeffery sighed, "If you find someone else go for it! If not and I end up moving back or something that causes us to live close by again, we should get back together," Jeffery answered._

 _Karen nodded before giving Jeffery a hug, "Good luck Jeffery! I hope you meet plenty of new friends."_

 _Jeffery hugged her back, "Thank you. I will be sure to stay in touch."_

* * *

My vision was went blank again, before It returned and I was once again out with Hilda and the group with the flower in my hand. I blinked and could feel tears that I don't recall being there before. I rubbed my head and took a deep breath. I looked around to find the others looking at me with a concerned look on their faces.

"Are you ok Jeffery?" Hilda asked.

"I'm fine. Just need to get my bearings," I answered before managing to stand up.

"Did you experience memories?" David asked.

"Yes, I did," I answered.

"We won't ask you to be specific," Frida assured me with a smile.

I smiled back before giving her the flower.

"After we get credit for the badge, I will be sure to give it back to you," Frida answered.

"Sure, I guessed I could hang on to the flower," I said.

Perhaps, if Karen is still single and we end up living close by, I could give her it to continue our relationship. God, I hope I will be able to make it happen.

* * *

We arrived at Hilda's house and before Hilda could open the door, A woodman walked out, wearing a sky blue wig. Twig followed him and rushed towards Hilda.

"Good to see you too Twig," Hilda greeted.

"Finally you are back," The Woodman told her.

"Did mum wake up?" Hilda asked.

"No, thank god. I don't want to know what she would do to me if she discovered it was really me pretending to be you," The Woodman answered.

Hilda smiled, "Thanks for doing the favor."

"I better get those dirt sandwiches."

"You will," Hilda promised.

"I still think this is payback for purposely losing you to the forest giant."

"Don't be silly."

The Woodman simply scoffed and left. Ok it's official everything unusual happens around Hilda. I just know I will experience it if I continue to spend time with her and the gang. Not that I am complaining. Fighting wolves did leave me feeling excited. I might feel more excitement facing the supernatural creatures.

"Well I better get going," I said

"You better take Tontu for safety," Hilda told me.

I nodded, "Come on Tontu. I want to get to my nice warm bed as soon as possible."

"Bye Jeffery!" The group shouted as I was walking away.

* * *

I was debating whether to do 3rd person perspective for flashbacks or have it remain in first person. What do you think? Should I keep it in 3rd person or should it be in 1st person?


	12. An aborted prank

I tossed and turned in my bed, desperate to get some extra sleep, but my fluffy little annoying ball had other ideas. Dash kept getting in my face and licking it repeatedly.

"Ok. I am up," I said annoyed.

I got up from the bed and lifted Dash right up to my face.

"Why do I put up with you?" I asked.

Dash simply licked my face again. I smiled and hugged him.

"Right. That's why."

I placed Dash down on the ground and He rushed towards his bowl, I usually keep hidden under my bed and started eating his food. Luckily, for me his food was easily affordable with my weekly allowance. The hardest part with taking care of him is getting rid of his poop without getting noticed. Thankfully, I managed to not get caught yet and I will do my best not to! With my little ball occupied, I walked downstairs, ready for the day.

* * *

I left the house with my loyal pet following me. I decided to go to the park and spend time with Trevor and his group of friends. I entered the park and saw the group sitting and chatting with each other. I quickly joined them with a smile on my face. I noticed Trevor was wearing a backpack.

"Are you sure we should prank Ms. Hallgrim Trevor?" The girl asked.

"What is the worst thing that will happen?" Trevor asked.

"Getting caught," The girl answered.

Trevor playfully rolled his eyes, "It's not like she will be able to punish us at school."

The girl shook her head, "No, but she knows our parents and their phone numbers."

Trevor sighed, "Come on. The risk is what makes it more fun."

I awkwardly stand there as they continued to chat about pranks for a few moments, before making my presence known.

"Uh.. Hi."

Trevor noticed me and gave me a smile, that I appreciated, despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey Jeff. We are just discussing pranks. Feel free to sit down."

I took a seat by Trevor and smiled. The awkwardness has faded away.

"Trevor, was trying to convince us to prank out teacher, Ms. Hallgrim," The girl told me.

Before I could respond Trevor turned towards me, "Speaking of teachers, Are you starting school soon?"

I nodded, "In a few days. My parents already took me to see it."

"I was hoping you would be in the same class as us," Trevor told me.

I sighed, "I doubt that."

"Why?"

"I am in 8th grade." I answered.

Trevor frowned, "Dang. We are in 7th grade."

"We can still see each other at lunch," The girl pointed out.

"Hopefully, bird girl doesn't complicate things," Trevor said.

I felt anger and annoyance his nickname for Hilda, but managed to calm myself down. I don't want to make a scene and a big deal out of it.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," The girl said.

"Anyway, Do you have any plans Jeffery?" Trevor asked me.

I shook my head, "Not really. I just came to see if you guys want to play."

Trevor smiled, "Come on we have a teacher to prank," he got up and motioned for us to follow him.

"We didn't agree to it Trevor!" The girl snapped.

I resisted the urge to laugh and simply got up and followed Trevor. I might as well see what he has planned.

"Glad to see somebody following my lead," Trevor told me before frowning at the others.

The other two boys sighed and followed us, while the girl stayed sitting.

"If you want to risk getting in trouble. Fine by me. Just leave me out of it," The girl said glaring at us.

Trevor glared right back, "Fine, but you are missing out."

As we left the park I managed to hear the girl shout, "I doubt that!" before she said something I was unable to hear, but if I had to guess it was "boys."

* * *

"Forget her. We can handle it with just us, guys," Trevor assured us.

"She does have a point Trevor," The boy with glasses said.

"Relax! We will be careful and not get caught," Trevor argued.

"Do you know what prank we are going to pull?" I asked.

Trevor gave me a smile, "Relax Jeffery. I got it covered."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Be patient. I want it to be a surprise," Trevor told me with a smirk.

I shook my head and sighed. I wonder what Trevor has up his sleeve. We made it to what I assume is Ms. Hallgrim's house and hid behind her garbage bins.

"Thank God today is trash day," Trevor mumbled.

"Are you going to tell us what prank you have in mind?" The boy with glasses asked.

Trevor smirked and took off his backpack before opening it.

"I have the best planned," Trevor told us before chuckling.

"Ok Joker what is it? What do you have planned to try and beat batman this time?" I asked.

Trevor frowned a bit before chuckling.

"Good to know you have a sense of humor, Jeff," Trevor took out a paper bag that was leaking a disgusting brown liquid, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

I cringed, "Come on man. There are better ways to get items for pranks than by sewer diving."

Trevor gave me an offended look, "Come on. Do you really think I would do that just for this?"

"How did you get it then?" The boy with glasses asked.

"That's a secret," Trevor told us.

"Dumpster diving is also disturbing," I responded.

"Are we going to pull this prank or not?" Trevor asked.

I looked at the other boys and noticed they looked uncomfortable at the idea of touching the bag. I looked back at Trevor and sighed.

"Trevor, we don't want to touch the bag. Unless you want to do it yourself the answer is no," I told him.

"Fine. I will," Trevor told us before pulling out a lighter from his backpack, "I saw this on T.V. one time."

I quickly took the lighter, "Where did you get this?"

"Why does that matter?" Trevor asked me.

"You are too young to use this," I answered.

Trevor tried to take the lighter back back I was too quick for him.

"Come on Jeffery! I will be careful," Trevor tried to assured me.

"No, I am not risking you getting burned," I told him.

"Come on guys. Tell Jeffery to give it back, Trevor pleaded.

The other boys gave Trevor a stern look.

"He has a point Trevor. If this is the prank than we aren't doing it," The boy with glasses commanded.

Trevor gritted his teeth before sighing in defeat, "Fine. This one is a bust," Trevor placed the bag back in his backpack, "What am I going to do with this now?"

"Dumpster dive again?" I suggested.

Trevor only gave me a dirty look in response.

"Can I have the lighter back? It's my parents," Trevor told me after a few moments of silence.

"Fine. I better not see it out again," I told him before returning the lighter.

Trevor placed the lighter back in the backpack and put it back on. We left the area and returned to the park.

* * *

"Did you guys chicken out? Or did you realize you were making a mistake?" The girl asked looking up.

"Let's just say Trevor's prank wasn't completely agreeable to the rest of us," I answered.

"How so?" The girl asked.

Before I could answer Trevor placed his hand on my mouth.

"They just didn't think our teacher deserve it," Trevor answered sheepishly before whispering in my ear, "I rather not have her hear the truth. I fear how she will react."

The girl gave Trevor a suspicious look, "Why do I get the idea you were going to do something dangerous again?"

Trevor nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Don't be silly. We realized you were right all along."

I took a seat on the floor and hoped for Trevor's sake he didn't screw this up. The girl didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject. From what I have seen Trevor and his female friend don't seem to be a couple, but they sure do act like it. This moment being on perfect example.

* * *

"Jeffery can I talk to you for a second?" Trevor asked me.

We were sitting and enjoying the swings. I looked at Trevor and nodded before getting up and following him. We stopped in front of the bench and Trevor kept an eye on the rest of the group, with his eye mostly on the girl.

"Jeffery why did you do that?" Trevor asked.

"Is this about the pie or the lighter?" I asked.

Trevor sighed, "The lighter. Well, the pie too I guess... Look. Why did you stop me today?"

"I told you it was dangerous and you could have gotten hurt," I answered.

"I would have been fine," Trevor assured me.

"Have you used one before?" I asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"If it was your first time how could you be so confident that you wouldn't burn yourself?" I asked.

"Just because it was my first time using it doesn't mean I couldn't have avoided it," Trevor told me.

"True, but your inexperience could have put you at risk. What if you had gotten burned? What then?" I asked.

Trevor suddenly looked pale and he sighed, "I don't know. We would have to call my parents. 911 and...

"Exactly," I interrupted.

"Ok, you made your point," Trevor admitted.

"Good," I simply said.

Trevor looked at the group, waiting for us to finish talking and frowned when he noticed the girl, giving us suspicious looks.

"Promise me you won't tell her," Trevor begged.

I nodded, "Are you two a couple?"

Trevor shook his head, "No, what makes you think that?"

"The way you act makes it seem like it," I answered.

Trevor blushed, "Well, we aren't."

We returned to the group and Trevor managed to keep the girl from finding out why we didn't do the prank. I wonder how long that will last?

* * *

I placed my backpack on my desk and took a deep breath. I will be starting school tomorrow and I can't help feeling nervous. On the plus side I managed to have befriend two groups of friends and despite being a whole grade higher, I can still feel comfort at having their friendship. Hopefully, I will be able to make more friends. The possibilities are endless and I can't wait!

* * *

Slightly shorter chapter. This one was difficult to write, but I managed to persevere. Anyway, next chapter should be easier. Hope you enjoy.


	13. first day of school

I awoke with a yawn as I heard my alarm. I quickly got out of bed and stretched, resisting the urge to get back in bed. I sighed as I realized I had forgotten how annoying it is to get up early for school. Funny how at night we don't want to go to sleep, yet early in the morning it's all we want to do. Might as well get up for the day and try to get used to it.

I entered the schoolyard with a nervous smile. I have always been one to be nervous on the first day of a new school. While I am glad I managed to make a few friends already, I hate having to start all over. Oh well. Things should turn out well. I just have to have hope.

"Hey Jeffery!"

I turned to find Trevor and his group waiting for me. I smiled and walked towards them. I know I am going to be separated from them and will have to meet new people when school starts, but I hope for some time with kids I already know.

"Hi guys," I greeted.

"Are you happy for school?" Trevor asked.

"It's school. What do you think?" I asked with a chuckle.

Trevor and the rest of the group chuckled too, "Right. Still it isn't too bad. The hours usually passes by quick."

I simply nodded.

"Jeffery!"

I sighed as I recognized the sound of Hilda's voice. Great. Just what I need, more drama. Trevor was getting angrier and angrier as he watched Hilda getting closer.

"What are you doing?" Hilda asked me.

"We were hanging out until school starts!" Trevor snapped.

The female of the group started rubbing Trevor on the shoulder and whispered, what I assumed were things to calm him down, into his ear. Trevor took a deep breath and gave Hilda a glare.

"You may go now," Trevor said with anger.

Hilda only gave Trevor an annoyed look before focusing on me, "What do you say we spend time together?"

"He is spending time with us!" Trevor snapped.

Hilda ignored him and waited for me to answer. I sighed and to my relief before I could come up with an answer the bell rang.

"Well, I better get to class. See you guys later," I told everyone before rushing off.

Before I could get far I managed to hear Trevor give one last angry remark, "See! You drove him away!"

* * *

I took a deep breath as I entered my new classroom. Thankfully a few days before my parents and I took a tour of the school and even met my new teacher, Mr. Adams. From what I have seen so far he seems like a nice teacher. I should have no issues with him. Looking around I noticed I was the first one inside. Figures, kids would take their time on the first day, or any day in general.

"Hello Jeffery," Mr Adams greeted me.

"Hi."

"Do you usually get to class this quickly?"

I shook my head nervously, "No, I guess I wanted to make a good first impression."

Mr Adams nodded, "Well feel free to sit anywhere you want and no worries Today we are starting with new topics, so you will be starting at the beginning like everyone else."

Really? What a lucky break. I took a seat and waited patiently for class to start. The sooner it starts the sooner the school day will end. A few minutes later more and more students began to enter the classroom.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining him. His name is Jeffery and I hope you will make him feel welcome," Mr. Adams announced to the class.

I felt nervous as every student in class took a look at me, but I managed to fight it off and give everyone a smile and a wave. Plenty of students smiled back, making me feel less nervous.

"Today we will be starting new subjects in Math, Science, and History. Now simply wait for the morning announcements." Mr. Adams announced before taking a seat at his desk.

Well, this is school alright. it isn't really that bad, but not really interesting either.

"Hey Jeffery right?"

I turned to find myself next to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail.

"Yes, that's my name," I said awkwardly.

"The name's Katie. I have't seen you around town before. Are you new to town as well?"

"Yes, I moved in about two weeks ago," I answered.

"It must be hard on you starting all over in a new town."

"A little bit. I mean I made some friends already, but they are a grade below."

"At least you already have some."

"Exactly."

Before we could continue our conversation we were interrupted by the morning announcements, which lead to class. Oh well. I will have plenty of time to get to know my fellow classmates later.

* * *

I entered the cafeteria and quickly got into line. From what I learned at lunch you can sit anywhere you want. After getting out of line I looked around and spotted Trevor and his group. I made my way towards them.

"Jeffery, good to see you again," Trevor greeted.

"Same here," I responded, taking a seat.

"So, how is it so far?" Trevor asked.

"It's school. It's already about almost over. Not much to complain about," I answered.

Trevor and the rest of the group chuckled. Trevor then gave me a serious look.

"What happened this morning?"

I sighed, "I just got overwhelmed by you and Hilda fighting over me," I answered.

Trevor nodded, "Don't worry Jeffery. I will beat her and you won't have to worry about her."

I shook my head and sighed. Should I bother to try and get him to understand that isn't what I meant? What's the point? I decided to just focus on eating my lunch and make it through the rest of the day. To my relief I managed to make it through lunch without any issues, but I knew it wouldn't last due to recess.

* * *

After finishing our lunches Trevor's group and I left the cafeteria and made our way to the playground.

"How much time do we have for fun?" Trevor asked.

"I'd say at least an half hour?" The boy with glasses answered.

"Good. Come on let's have some fun."

We walked up to the jungle gym and each picked a spot. Trevor took a notebook out from his backpack.

"We might as well plan our next prank," Trevor suggested.

"As long as it isn't like the prank we had to abort yesterday," The boy without glasses said.

"You haven't told me what that prank was," The girl told us.

Trevor gave us all a nervous look, "It's not really important. We realized you were right. That is what matters. Right guys?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders, while the other boys didn't bother to even acknowledged the question Trevor asked them.

"I still feel you are hiding something," The girl insisted.

Trevor nervously grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Don't be silly! What are some ideas for pranks? We could send a fake love letter to some random sap."

"Why are you nervously changing the subject?" The girl asked.

Trevor sighed, "Um... You see..."

"Hey Jeffery!"

I turned around and spotted Hilda rushing up to me. I noticed Trevor had a confused look on his face.

"Hilda," I greeted.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"We were discussing pranks," Trevor answered with a glare, "Now please leave!"

Hilda didn't acknowledge anything Trevor said.

"We are just relaxing until class starts," I simply said.

"Good. Would you like to do it with me and David and Frida?" Hilda asked.

"He is spending time with us!" Trevor snapped.

"Feel free Jeffery," The girl told me.

Trevor gave her a stunned look, "Are you crazy? Why are you letting him go with her?"

"Trevor, face it we have to share him. We are causing Jeffery stress by fighting over him. We will have time with him, I promise you that. Jeffery will be a loyal friend I know he will. Besides, I want to have a talk with you about that prank yesterday," The girl answered with a stern look.

Trevor gulped and gave me a pleading look. Deciding to help Trevor out, I shook my head.

"Sorry Hilda. I think it would be better if I stay," I told her.

"That's fine I guess. I don't know what is going on, but I trust your judgement," Hilda told me before leaving.

"Thanks Jeffery. You saved my butt," Trevor whispered in my ear.

I simply nodded in response. We spent the rest of the lunch break relaxing and chatting.

* * *

I left the school building with a smile. One day down god knows how many to go.

"Jeffery, would you like to spend some time with us?" Hilda asked leaving the school with Frida and David behind her.

"Of course," I answered.

I left with the group, ready to have fun for the rest of the day.

* * *

This chapter was a bit of a pain to write. I can see why school isn't really included much in the series. It's hard to make plots in school seem interesting. I just wanted to established Jeffery beginning school and It won't show up much from here on out. Hope you managed to enjoy and if you have any ideas feel free to share.


	14. Victoria Van Gale and meeting Raven

Hilda and I were sitting on her couch, watching T.V. and simply relaxing after a long week of school. I managed to get used to it rather quickly, but I still don't find it exciting. At least the weekend is finally here. I looked back at the T.V. and saw reports of incidents around town that didn't really interest me. That changed seconds later when they mentioned that there haven't been sightings of a big black hound recently. I noticed Hilda moved nervously before sighing. Looks like it's about the barghest she encountered.

"Jeffery how was your week at school?" Hilda asked me.

"It was fine. I guess," I answered.

Before Hilda could respond our attention was once again on the T.V as Victoria Van Gale's face appeared. I noticed Hilda froze in shock and anger. What's up with her? Before I could ask there was an announcement.

"The famous meteorologist Victoria Van Gale is holding a special event showing off her latest breakthrough in meteorology!"

Hilda shook nervously in fright. What could be scary about a scientist discovering something new about the weather? It could only improve our lives if we use it wisely. Of course that is assuming it will be.

"It will be open to the public next week!"

Hilda formed two fists and gritted her teeth in determination.

"Hilda are you alright?"

Hilda took a deep breath, "No, I just have a rotten history with her."

"What happened? You aren't a fan?" I asked.

Hilda shook her head, "No, I was a huge fan."

I simply nodded.

"So huge I blindly worshiped her and thought she could do no wrong."

"What happened?"

Hilda told me the whole story about the huge storm and everything that happened, which led to another story about her and the woodman entering a magical house that didn't want them to leave.

"It just let you go just like that?" I asked.

Hilda nodded, "Yeah, I still don't know why, but after my rant it just sent us all back. It also cause the items it conjured up for us to disappear too."

"Dang."

Hilda nodded, "Now I am worried about what she is up to!" Hilda had a determined look, "Whatever it is I will stop it."

"We."

Hilda gave me a confused look, "Huh?"

"We. As in You, me, and the others will stop it."

"Right." Hilda smiled.

I sighed, "If you are going to run into danger at least do it with your friends."

* * *

I left Hilda's house and started walking home, when I heard the sound of wings flapping. I stopped and looked around the sky, but couldn't find anything.

"Down here kid."

I looked down and saw a gray bird looking at me with a curious look.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You aren't shocked to see a talking bird?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not really. We live in a world filled with magic and all kinds of creatures. Anything could be possible."

The bird nodded, "I saw you leaving Hilda's house. Are you a new friend of hers?"

I nodded, "I moved in weeks ago."

"I see so you don't know about me and the annual parade."

I gasped as I realized that this must be the legendary Raven Hilda told me about.

"Actually Hilda filled me in," I answered, "So, you are him?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No offense, but I expected a more magnificent bird."

Instead of getting offended the Raven smirked before growing bigger and creating an aura of electricity around him. He then shrank back into the size of a regular bird.

"Ok I stand corrected," I admitted.

"Sorry. I don't like to maintain that form for long and risk getting spotted outside of the parade."

I nodded, "So, you have the power to control electricity?"

"I do, but it's very limited. I managed to find some uses for it though."

"Are you visiting Hilda?"

"Yeah, it has been a while and I am checking up on her."

"Well, I will let you get right to it." I said before starting to walk away.

"Ok. I will see you around," I heard before getting too far.

* * *

I took off my shoes and gently tossed them across my room before lying down on my bed. Suddenly, I heard the sound of thunder and looked out the window and saw it was raining. Thank goodness I made it inside before the storm. After a few minutes it stopped raining. I didn't pay mind to it, as I have seen quick storms before and decided to continue relaxing.

* * *

Sometime later I entered the living room and turned on the radio and tuned it to the Victoria's station.

"For the next few weeks there will be a few quick storms. Be sure to wear jackets just in case. I will notify you exactly when each storm will start and stop."

I blinked in confusion. Strange, how after the announcement of there being an event where she will show a breakthrough she made in her field, there are seemly random storms. Now that I think about it, Hilda might actually be on to something. Whatever is going on we will get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The next day I was leaving my house only to find Hilda and the gang outside, waiting for me. I was a little nervous about them doing such a thing, but I shrugged it off.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Jeffery have you noticed the quick storms from yesterday?" Hilda asked me

Before I could say anything David spoke up, "She thinks the storms are connected to Victoria's upcoming event."

"It must be," Hilda defended, "The timing is perfect."

"What is she planning?" David asked.

"Uh..."

"I have to agree with David Hilda," Frida spoke up, "Instead of jumping to a conspiracy theory, why don't we try to figure out what is really going on."

"David and Frida you have to admit this is strange."

"We do, but how do we know it's all connected?" Frida asked.

"David you were there!" Hilda exclaimed, "You know what she did. She is up to something I know she is."

"Hilda, while I wasn't there, I understand why you are acting like this, but we have no reason to think she is behind the storms," Frida countered.

"Look the event is in a week. We can find out then," David said trying to calm things down.

Hilda sighed, "Fine, but I swear she is up to something. I won't let anything like that happen again."

"We know and we will help you, but you can't let this cloud your judgement," Frida told the other girl.

"What do you think Jeffery?" Hilda asked me.

I took a deep breath, "To be honest I put two together and came to the same idea, but I feel we need more information to link the two."

"Close enough for me." Hilda told me.

"Now then why don't we go to the library and worry about this later," Frida suggested.

Hilda nodded and we went on our way.

"By the way Jeffery, Raven told me you met him," Hilda told me.

I simply nodded.

"I tried to tell him about our worries," Hilda said before sighing.

"He didn't take it well?" I asked.

Hilda shook her head, "He understood, but was hesitant to tell them the truth. He didn't want a scared tradition that has been done for a long time now."

I nodded, "Oh well."

"Aren't you upset?" Hilda asked me.

"I am, but it's his decision. if he would rather take the risk then to stop the annual bird parade, that's his choice."

Hilda spluttered, "But.. he...

I chuckled, "It's adorable that you look out for others, but you have to understand that we all must make our own decisions and mistakes. If he decides to take the risk let him."

Hilda blushed, "What will happen when it goes wrong?"

"He will have friends to help him thorough it," I answered.

"I think we should still talk him out of it."

Before I could respond Frida and David were chuckling.

"What with you two?" Hilda asked.

"Are you sure you two aren't a couple?" David teased.

Hilda and I blushed and shook our heads. We gave each other a look and blushed harder.

"Knock it off guys!" Hilda snapped annoyed.

The rest of the journey to the library was done in complete silence. I have plenty of thinking to do about Victoria Van Gale. I have no idea what is going on here, but I know we will get to the bottom of it. I have the crazy idea it will be a wild ride. Hopefully, things work out well.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I have been having writer's block and decided to work on other stories to get ideas flowing. It didn't really work that well. This is a start to an arc I had in my mind for a bit and I wanted to do other things before starting it, but couldn't come up with any. Updates should be quicker now, but we all know how that works. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
